


Definitions of Love

by lolli00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolli00/pseuds/lolli00
Summary: It all starts with a dildo - wait, what?!Baekhyun starts a new life, leaving his past behind. He's immediately attracted to his new neighbor Chanyeol who stumbles into his life (and vice versa) unexpectedly.Will they fall in love? What are they to each other? Will they learn to trust each other?





	1. Chapter 1

"This is the last box... finally done" Baekhyun said to himself tired but happily. Baekhyun was in the middle of moving into his new apartment. New city, new apartment, new life. He didn't know anybody in Seoul but that didn't really bother him. He needed this change after all that had happened.

 

Baekhyun started sorting and moving boxes around from one side to the other - his apartment was not the biggest and his living room was currently crammed with all of his belongings. He brought some of his stuff to the balcony to free up some space so he could move around properly around the room.

 

When he stepped out on the balcony while holding a box in his arms, he stopped for a minute to admire the view over the entire city. He closed his eyes for a minute while standing there and taking everything in, feeling the warmth of the sun, and when he finally started moving again to go back inside he stumbled over something - trying not to fall and catch himself, he somehow managed to hold onto the railing but therefore sent the box he was holding onto flying. His eyes moved quickly to see where it had landed... on his neighbor's balcony.

 

"I'm such a klutz... guess I'll meet my neighbors sooner than expected..." Baekhyun sighed. On his way to the apartment on the floor below, he felt a little nervous. When he arrived in front of the door, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell... nothing. Baekhyun waited for a minute and rang it once again. He heard muffled noises from the inside and the door finally opened. 

 

"... Yes?" said a deep raspy voice. Baekhyun's eyes wandered up to the face of the tall man, who was probably in his mid twenties like himself, standing in  front of him. The man looked very confused like he had just woken up, his eyes still slightly swollen, furrowed brows and messy dark hair. He looked quite lanky in his sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. Baekhyun just stared at him for a second unable to say anything, thinking that this guy was absolutely stunning. The guy's ears were pointy but that didn't take anything away from his looks, quite the contrary, Baekhyun found them cute.

 

"Hello?! What do you want?" the tall neighbor asked, sounding a little cranky but he couldn't care less. He had been working all night and had just managed to sleep 2 hours. "Oh yes, I'm so sorry. I'm Byun Baekhyun, your new neighbor..." Baekhyun didn't continue speaking, this guy made him so nervous, he didn't know what to say or how to say it. He just nodded his head a little.

 

The tall man waited but was growing impatient "Uhm, yes, and?" Baekhyun chuckled nervously when he finally  explained what had happened. "Ok, I'll get it for you, wait here." The neighbor came back with the box and when he was about to hand it over to Baekhyun, the box broke, a little damaged from the previous fall, and Baekhyun's belongings dropped to the floor.

 

"Oh shit" Baekhyun said when he saw that some shirts and underwear were lying on the floor now. Only then he remembered... 

 

He started grabbing his stuff quickly and tried to put everything back into the box somehow. The neighbor was curious why Baekhyun was blushing madly now but he then followed Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun wasn't fast enough to hide his dildo that had fallen out of the half dammaged box as well. He threw it back in there, got up and didn't dare looking at the tall guy. "Thank you and sorry for disturbing you" he mumbled, turning around and wanting to get away as fast as he could.

 

"Byun Baekhyun..." the neighbor called out to him before he could escape. Baekhyun finally managed to look at the other, seeing that his face had completely changed, looking amused. "I'm Park Chanyeol. It was very... interesting to meet you" Chanyeol said with a smirk. Baekhyun just nodded and hurried back home. Very interesting indeed Chanyeol thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was this? First of all, he must think that I'm a complete idiot and then... aaaagh... what a fucking embarassment!" Baekhyun started talking to himself as soon as he entered his place, tracing the floor back and forth. His heart was racing, he had not expected to immediately run into someone he's attracted to, it wasn't even his first day in Seoul. Park Chanyeol had caught him off guard. "I hope I won't run into him anytime soon... I want to see him as fast as possible again... I'm a fucking  mess right now" he started laughing at himself.

 

After taking a shower and finally getting some coffee into his system, Chanyeol was completely awake now and in a good mood. He thought about what had just happened an hour earlier and chuckled. At first he was annoyed when he was woken up by this guy who couldn't put a coherent sentence together. But after seeing a cute, blushing Baekhyun in front of him he realized how beautiful that guy actually was. Baekhyun was smaller than him (well, most people are), had light brown hair and beautiful facial features. Cute. Very very cute. Remembering the smaller's sex toy, his mind wandered off imagining things and he felt how he got hard.

 

The next day, Baekhyun had already finished fixing his new apartment. Just a few things, like decorations, he would add later but everything else was at its place. Baekhyn had just taken a long relaxing bath and felt refreshed.  He thought it was a good idea to take a walk outside and have dinner. Baekhyun was just about to leave, opened the door and bumped into someone. "Oh my god, you scared me" Chanyeol almost screamed, putting his hand on his chest as he had not expected Baekhyun to come out before he could even knock on his door.

 

Baekhyun was surprised as well but he found Chanyeol's reaction so funny that he couldn't help but laugh. He didn't say anything, waiting for the taller to calm down. "Hi", Chanyeol finally said and had a huge smile on his face. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I think I was a little rude, I  was just extremely tired." "No worries, I'm sorry for having disturbed you." Baekhyun said with a shy smile on his face, trying not to think about the embarassing situation at the end of their previous encounter.  
"No worries" Chanyeol replied as well and laughed. "I thought I should check on you and see if you need any help..." "Oh, thank you, but I'm actually done with everything. I was about to leave the house and grab some dinner." "Do you know where to go to? Because if you're not familiar with this area, I could show you a nice little restaurant and we could have dinner together." Chanyeol said very confidently. 

 

Is this really happening?! "I just moved to Seoul so I'll gladly accept your offer" Baekhyun said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Great, let's go" Chanyeol said.

 

Their dinner went surprisingly smoothly. Baekhyun was still a little nervous but Chanyeol was easy to talk to. When they finished eating, Chanyeol suggested to switch places and grab some drinks at a bar. After the first rounds of cocktails, the atmosphere between them changed a little. Chanyeol had been checking out Baekhyun the entire night, admiring Baekhyun's beautiful eyes, his pink lips and petite build. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's gaze but wasn't sure how to interprete it.

 

"Baekhyun, I'm curious about something." "About what?" Chanyeol, who was sitting across the table, moved and sat right next to Baekhyun. He moved closer to Baekyhun and started almost whispering and his voice sounded even deeper. "Actually, I was wondering what you look like, with the dildo up your ass. But even more than that I wonder how it would feel like to be inside of you, to see my cock thrust into your hole and fuck the shit out of you." Baekhyun eyes widened, wondering whether he really heard right and his face started reddening. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's breath on his ear. 

 

Baekhyun almost started moaning just at the thought of it. Chanyeol hasn't even touched or kissed him yet and he was so turned on, Chanyeol's deep voice doing its magic. Before Baekhyun could even answer or fully grasp the situation, Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand and whispered "let's find out, right now".


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent the 10 min walk to their house quietly, anticipating what was going to happen very soon. Chanyeol enjoyed the sight of flustered Baekhyun. His eyes traced Baekhyun's body up and down and he couldn't wait to see him naked. Baekhyun still couldn't believe how straight forward Chanyeol was, after having spent a couple of hours together only.

 

They arrived at Baekhyun's place. As soon as he closed the door, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's plum lips on his, kissing him surprisingly very softly. Chanyeol licked Baekhyun's lower lip and bit it lightly, making the smaller one escape a moan. They started moving towards Baekhyun's bed without parting their lips. Chanyeol's tongue slid into Baekhyun's mouth and their tongues intertwined; their kiss becoming more and more passionate. "Take your clothes off," Chanyeol moaned.

 Baekhyun got up, feeling Chanyeol's eyes watching his every move and started taking off his shirt reveiling his slim figure. "Continue. Turn around when you take off your pants, I want to see that sexy ass of yours," Chanyeol groaned.

 

Baekhyun did as he was told, slowly removing his skinny jeans. Now only his briefs where left. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder to look at the taller. He stripped his briefs off now and Chanyeol finally saw what he was waiting for all evening, Baekhyun's perfectly round ass.

 

When Chanyeol removed his own shirt, Baekhyun gasped at the sight of his lean muscles. He didn't expect him to be this hot, the muscles were well hidden under the oversized clothes earlier. Chanyeol smirked and pulled both his pants and boxers down at once. Chanyeol watched the expression on Baekhyun's face... Chanyeol's cock was hard as a brick now, just by looking at Baekhyun's blushing face, it  was such a turn on. 

 

He pulled Baekhyun onto him and they started making out heavily. Chanyeol pulled out of the kiss and moved his lips down Baekhyun's neck. A loud moan slipped out of Baekhyun's mouth - Chanyeol had found his sweet spot. He traced along with his tongue and started leaving a mark there.

 

He moved lower sucking on Baekhyun's pink nipples, which made a beautiful contrast to his bright skin tone. He slowly worked his way down to Baekhyun's abdomen and almost reached Baekhun's dick when the smaller pulled Chanyeol up again into a sloppy kiss. 

 

 Chanyeol cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "Just looking at your face right now, drives me crazy. I want to fuck you so badly. Only imagining that beautiful ass of yours around my cock right now, I could come immediately. Let me fuck you right now, Baek, I can't wait anymore."

 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into another kiss. Chanyeol pulled away to replace his tongue with his fingers. Baekhyun sucked on them, twirled his tongue around them and Chanyeol moaned at the sight.

 

Chanyeol moved and placed himself between Baekhyun's legs. He inserted one finger slowly, not wanting to hurt Baekyhun. His other hand was palming Baekhyun's hard dick. He smeared the pre-cum around the slit and licked it off of Baekhyun's dick. Baekhyun's hands grabbed Chanyeol by the hair and Chanyeol started swallowing his dick with his mouth, bopping his head up and down while inserting a second finger. He started scissoring Baekhyun's ass with his fingers. "Baek, do you have lube?" Baekhyun pointed towards a drawer. 

 

"This will make it easier" Chanyeol smiled in anticipation. He lubed his fingers one more time to prep Baekhyun just a little more and then spread some on his dick. His fingers slid out and he started slowly entering Baekhyun who held his breath for a second. "Fuck" Chanyeol said. "Look what a pretty sight that is - my dick entirely disappearing in your ass" he said and started off with a hard thrust. Baekhyun moaned, it hurt but the pleasure he felt when Chanyeol started moving around was greater. The harder Chanyeol was thrusting, the more it turned him on. "You're so fucking tight, Baek..." Baekhyun never knew how much of a turn on dirty talk for him was - all he could do was moan at the pleasure he felt. 

 

Chanyeol bent Baekhyun's legs towards Baekhyun so he could enter him even deeper "Chanyeol, yes... right there... oh my god!" Baekyhun started screaming. "I want you to come just by me fucking your ass, don't touch yourself" Chanyeol groaned when he saw Baekhyun's hand moving towards his cock. Chanyeol slowed down his pace for a second and closed in so he could kiss Baekhyun. He then started thrusting harder in a different angle than before hitting directly into the prostate over and over. Baekhyun screamed Chanyeol's name loudly when he finally came. At the sight of Baekhyun's orgasming face, Chanyeol came as well, filling Baekhyun's ass with his load.

 

When he slid out he crashed next to Baekhyun, both lying on their backs breathing hard. Chanyeol turned towards Baek after a minute and gave him a sweet gentle kiss. "Where is the bathroom?" Chanyeol asked. "The door to the left" Baekhyun answered. Chanyeol came back with a wet towel to clean Baekhyun off. Baekhyun was just watching Chanyeol, enjoying the gentleness of him right now. 

 

"Uhhm, you can sleep here if you want?" Chanyeol thought about it for a second and decided to stay. Baekhyun felt relieved about it, he didn't want to be sleeping alone now. He hated it, when somebody turned completely cold after just having spent the night together. He knew from experience.

 

Chanyeol gave him a small peck on his lips "Good night, Baekhyun". "Good night", the smaller answered smiling. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun towards him and Baekhyun fell asleep with his head resting on Chanyeol's chest and Chanyeol's hand wrapped around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

When Baekhyun woke up in Chanyeol's arms and the memories from the night before flooded his mind, he felt a little anxious not knowing what would happen next. How would Chanyeol act towards him? Baekhyun thoughts started drifting off. He had just moved here and already had sex with his neighbor on the second day. Way to go, Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol was still asleep, so Baekhyun stayed in this position enjoying the warmth of the other's body. Half an hour later, Chanyeol started waking up slowly. He looked down at Baekhyun and saw that he was already awake. "Hey" Chanyeol greeted him, tightening his arms around Baekhyun. "Good morning" Baekhyun answered and finally dared looking up to see Chanyeol's still sleepy but smiling face. 

 

Chanyeol moved down a little so he could face Baekhyun and gave him a very soft kiss. Baekhyun opened up his lips slightly and Chanyeol traced along his lips with his tongue before he slid it into Baekhyun's mouth. The kiss became more and more passionate and Baekhyun pressed his groin against Chanyeol's, both of their cocks turning hard. "Sit up, please" Baekhyun whispered and got off of Chanyeol so he could move and sit up resting against the headboard.

   
Baekhun was lying between Chanyeol's legs, slowly licking the head of his dick, which was already leaking with pre-cum. Chanyeol hissed at the sensation of Baekhyun's warm tongue which was now moving down towards the thick shaft. He licked and sucked on his balls,  lightly tugging them with his mouth, which made Chanyeol tremble with excitement. His tongue started working its way up again and he started sucking lightly on his frenulum on the underside of his dick. Chanyeol started moaning and the moans got loader when Baekhyun finally started sucking his dick, bobbing his head up and down while his hand was further down on the shaft moving in unison with his head.

 

Baekhyun kept looking straight into Chanyeol's eyes while doing so and started taking his hard cock deeper and deeper in. Baekhyun gagged a little when it reached his throat but was able to continue. "Fuck, Baek... this feels amazing" the taller groaned with his deep raspy voice. 

 

His hands wandered to Baekhyun's head, pulling him up a little so he could change his position. Chanyeol was now resting on his knees, staring down at Baekhyun deepthroating him. Still holding on to Baekhyun's hair he said "I'm going to fuck your beautiful mouth now, you're taking my dick in so fucking well" and started moving his hips, thrusting into Baekhyun's mouth faster and so deep till he was about to come. 

 

He pulled out just on time - although he would have enjoyed releasing in Baekhyun's mouth, he rather wanted to come all over Baekhyun's face. "You look so gorgeous with my cum on your face, fucking beautiful". Baekhyun wiped Chanyeol's cum with his finger off his face and slid it between his now swollen pink lips, wanting to taste Chanyeol. Chanyeol started kissing him sloppily, his tongue moving wildly along with Baekhyun's, getting a taste of himself as well.

 

"Baek, let's take a shower and wash up and I will then take care of your ass" he said. Baekhyun was actually still sore from the night before but he didn't care since he was too horny now. 

 

They got into the shower together and Chanyeol kept kissing Baekhyun. The taller took some of the soap and rubbed Baekhyun gently with it, his hands all over his body. Baekhyun moaned and enjoyed the touch of Chanyeol's big hands. "Put your hands against the wall" Baekhyun's back was turned to Chanyeol and felt how the taller spread his legs, positioning him so he could have better access to his asshole. 

 

Chanyeol gave himself a few strokes while he pushed one finger carefully into Baekhyun's ass. Baekhyun couldn't wait to get filled up again with Chanyeol's cock. "Hurry up Chanyeol, I can't wait to have you inside of me". "I have to prep you a little more" he said while pushing another finger in, moving them and curling them inside of Baekhyun's ass. "Please..." Baekhyun moaned when he suddenly felt Chanyeol's dick entering deeply. "You're already begging for my dick?" he heard the taller say while he thrusted into him. Baekhyun started breathing heavily from excitement. "Answer"... another thrust. "Yes!" 

 

He felt Chanyeol's tongue on his neck licking his sweet spot. "More, please!" Baekhyun groaned. Another hard deep thrust. Finally he felt the cock moving faster sliding in and out while Chanyeol's hand grabbed Baekhyun's cock jerking him off. "Come for me" he heard the deep voice whispering into his ear, which drove him crazy. It didn't take too long till Baekhyun came all over the bathroom tiles on the wall while Chanyeol followed him shortly after releasing himself inside of Baekhyun's tight ass.

 

When they got out of the shower, they crawled back into Baekhyun's bed, hugging each other when Baekhyun's stomach started growling loudly. "Someone seems to be hungry" the taller chuckled. "My fridge is empty, I had no time to go shopping yet..." "Ok, two options: We get dressed and eat out or we could go downstairs to my place and I'll fix us something".

 

Baekhyun was surprised and started blushing. He wants to spend more time with me? "I'll take option number 2, please" he said smiling shily at Chanyeol. "Good choice" he said and pecked Baekhyun's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol opened the door to his apartment and let Baekhyun in. Baekhyun curiously looked around, trying to get a first impression of what kind of person Chanyeol might be. The interior was minimalistic, not much decoration, almost everything in black and white. His eyes fell on the only colorful item in the living room - a cherry red electric guitar which was connected to an amp. "You play guitar?"

 

"Yes, I do. I'm actually not too bad, just don't have much time for it lately." Chanyeol replied while moving around in the kitchen, heating up the soup he had prepared the previous day, cooking some rice and looking through his fridge to see what side dishes they could eat with it.

 

Baekhyun just nodded. He thought of the conversations they had the night before, before they ended up in bed together. It was only some light small talk, talking about where they were from, about living in Seoul, movies and such.

 

"I'm done over here, Baek. We can eat now." 

 

"Hhhmmh, didn't expect it to taste this good." Baekhyun said while stuffing himself. Chanyeol chuckled watching the smaller one eat and the way he gulped everything down. "Thanks, I actually like cooking, it relaxes me."

 

"I don't. Mostly I order take away, I'm too lazy to fix something for myself only." Baekhyun replied. 

 

They finished their plates and after Baekhyun helped Chanyeol cleaning the dishes, they moved to Chanyeol's couch. Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun who seemed a little lost. "Everything ok?"

 

"Uhhm, yes. It's just, I don't know, I'm not really used to these kind of situations."

 

"What kind of situations?" Chanyeol asked. "Oh, I know, dropping sex toys in front of your neighbors?" 

 

"No, that's actually my routine, I always do that to introduce myself." Baekhyun replied sarcastically. He didn't expect  Chanyeol to stop teasing him about it anytime soon... if we even see each other again that is. Baekyhun thought, not knowing if and what would happen in the future between them.

 

Chanyeol laughed. "Then what?" Chanyeol asked softly. 

 

"I guess  I'm just surprised about everything that happened between us, I didn't have these intentions when we went out yesterday." Which was true, Baekhyun found Chanyeol insanely hot but hadn't planned to make a move or seduce him or anything. 

 

"But I did" Chanyeol replied with a smile, making Baekhyun blush a little. "I..." Chanyeol  couldn't finish his sentence as he heard how the door to his apartment was being opened, making both turn their heads towards the intruder.

 

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol greeted. "Hey, Channie. Oh, I thought you were alone." Kyungsoo replied looking at Baekhyun.

 

Who is this, why is he glaring at me? Why does he have a key to Chanyeol's place? Baekhyun asked himself. 

 

"Baekhyun, this my best friend Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this is Baekhyun, he lives in the same building and just moved in here". Kyungsoo just nodded at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled at him politely, feeling awkward.

 

Baekhyun got up, turned to Chanyeol and said "Thanks for the food. I guess I will go now. I still need to go shopping."  

 

"Only thanking me for the food?" Chanyeol grinned and continued "Well, I thank you for..." 

 

Baekhyun didn't know what Chanyeol was about to say next but pleaded him with his eyes not to embarass him in front of his friend. Chanyeol liked teasing Baekhyun, but didn't go there and just smirked at him. 

 

"Wait, I'll bring you to the door" Chanyeol said instead. He opened the door for Baekhyun but didn't say anything else, just kept looking intensily at Baekhyun's beautiful face. 

 

"I guess I'll see you around." Baekhyun said. He didn't know what else to say. He was hoping to meet Chanyeol again but he surely didn't want to show it, he was too proud for that, not wanting to come across as needy or something along those lines. 

 

The taller leaned closer towards Baekhyun, it almost looked like he wanted to kiss him but instead he stopped just a few centimeters away from Baekhyun's face. 

 

"I guess so..." Chanyeol whispered and moved back again. "Bye" Baekhyun mumbled turning around and walking out the door, this time fast enough for Chanyeol not to see his reddening face.


	6. Chapter 6

Five days have already passed without hearing from Chanyeol. Not like Baekhyun cared. He totally didn't. 

 

I was just thinking about him... no... he only happened to cross my mind because I don't know anybody else and he's the first person I met here - has nothing to do with mindblowing sex. Just wanted to hang out with him again - no special reason. I have no friends in Seoul yet, that's why.

 

Baekhyun sighed loudly. Apparently it was a one-night-stand, no matter how he behaved afterwards, almost making me think he could actually be interested in me. I'm not bothered by it though, don't care...

 

The most logical action for Baekhyun to take - since he didn't care - was to walk straight downstairs to Chanyeol's place. He didn't even know what he should say to him, what excuse he'd bring up to be standing in fron't of his door again. Baekhyun found the courage and knocked lightly at the door.

 

Shortly after, the door was being opened when Baekhyun, still staring at his own feet, started already blabbering, trying to hide how nervous he was "Hey, I was just in the neighborhood and thought..." he stopped - nervous smile on his face - when his eyes met the other's.

 

"Apparently you were - you live here." Kyungsoo said drily, without changing his expression. 

 

Baekhyun was totally dumbfounded. "It was just a joke, haha" A bad one... his face started turning a few shades redder, cringing at himself.

 

"Oh." ... Silence... "Chanyeol isn't here".

 

"Do you maybe know when he'll be coming back?"

 

"No, I guess he'll stay out all night again." ... Silence... 

 

"Uhm, well, I guess I'll be leaving then..."

 

After closing the door, Kyungsoo started chuckling. Chanyeol was right, he's cute when he's embarassed.

 

Back at home, Baekhyun couldn't stop thinking about Kyungsoo's words "... he'll stay out all night AGAIN". Not that Baekhyun cared, he was just curious where Chanyeol was and what he could be possibly doing all night long AGAIN. Wait a minute - why was this guy at Chanyeol's place again?

 

Another day passed by without hearing from the taller. Baekhyun was only gone in the morning, checking out a few cafés, looking for a job. Although he had studied business administration, he really didn't feel like working in that field. And with a little bit of luck, he could be working at that that one place soon; they said they'd call him back. 

 

The rest of the day he spent at home, not waiting for Chanyeol to maybe drop by. In the evening, he ordered a pizza and was waiting for it to be delivered, when his doorbell rang.

 

His heart started racing... could it be him? No, no, no, I ordered food.. duh, how could I even forget about that.

 

He opened the door and immediately felt soft, full lips meeting his. 

 

Baekhyun stood there for a second with eyes wide open like you always see in Korean dramas, not getting what's going on, but of course he caught on quickly, finding himself kissing the taller back. 

 

Not saying a word nor parting their lips, Baekyhun pulled him inside and they landed on the couch. Baekyhun's mind was a mess, he couldn't think straight, feeling Chanyeol so close on top of him, kissing him slowly and sweetly while holding his face in his hands - it felt so good.

 

He didn't know how much time had passed when the doorbell rang for a second time. Chanyeol stopped, curiously looking at Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow.  
"That must be the pizza I ordered" he said with a cute blush on his face and got up to get it. He put the food on the table when Chanyeol said "Great, I came at the right time" with a huge grin on his face.

 

Baekhyun's fogged mind slowly started clearing. "So this is the first thing you say to me after not hearing from you for days? And then you just kiss me like it's the most normal thing to do? Are you serious?"

 

"You're right. I should have said 'hi' before I started kissing you... Hi...   So, you were waiting for me to see you again?" 

 

Baekhyun's mouth dropped. What the hell was wrong with this guy. "Of course I wasn't."

 

"Kyungsoo told me that you came by yesterday" he said while walking slowly towards Baekhyun who was moving backwards until he hit the kitchen counter. Chanyeol was standing right in front of him, his hands on both sides of Baekyhun's hips trying to plant another kiss on his lips.

 

"Please don't. " he moved his head to the side. "Not before I hear a few answers".

 

Chanyeol was carefully examining Baekhyun's face and started moving back to the table and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of Baekhyun. "Okay, but we should eat first, the pizza's getting cold.'

 

"I will eat first, I never said you could share it with me." 

 

A pouting Baekhyun was almost as cute as an embarrassed Baekhyun to Chanyeol, who was hiding his smile.

 

After a while he told Chanyeol to eat as well, but only because it was too much for him alone.

 

"What do you want to know?"

 

"Where should I start... why was Kyungsoo at your place and he even has a key to your apartment?"

 

"It's the most obvious answer really. We live together." Noticing Baekhyun's confusion, he added "We're roommates, like I told you, he's my best friend and it's cheaper splitting the rent in half."

 

How could Baekhyun not have thought of this? His confusion over whether Kyungsoo could possibly be more to Chanyeol than a friend had clouded his ability to think logically.

 

"Oh, yeah, thought so. Of course." 

 

"Next question?"

 

Baekhyun didn't know whether he should ask or not, feeling silly now, but he really wanted to know.

 

"Where were you? Kyungsoo said you were out the past couple of nights." 

He lowered his voice a little and added "Why didn't you come to see me? Why are you here now?" He wasn't looking at Chanyeol's face but down at his hands he was playing around with, feeling like an idiot to ask Chanyeol all of this - he barely knew him.

 

Chanyeol moved his chair next to Baekhyun's and cupped his chin so he would look at him.

 

"I've spent the last few nights at a club."

Hadn't Baekhyun reacted the way he did before, he would have led him on a little to tease him but he quickly continued "I'm a DJ, I was at my job. And I usually get back home early in the morning. I was sleeping in the daytime and today is my first day off again."

 

Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun's cheek. "I woke up in the evenings, only having enough time to get ready for work again and I didn't want to come here just to see you for a few minutes. I don't think I would have wanted to leave had I done that." He gave Baekhyun a little peck on his lips.

 

"I would have at least called or texted you but I don't have your phone number. Kyungsoo interrupted us the last time and you were so quick to leave. " Another small kiss on his lips.

 

"And the answer to your last question is the most obvious one. I'm here because I wanted to see you again. You were on my mind - a lot. Is there anything else you want to kn.." 

 

Chanyeol couldn't say anything else, being stopped by Baekhyun's lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol was delighted to say the least, feeling Baekhyun's soft lips again, his tongue entering and intertwining with his, making him want more. More kisses, more touches, more moans coming from the beautiful smaller, more, more, more. 

 

He lifted Baekhun and placed him carefully on the table, now bent over him, standing between his parted legs, and kissing him deeply. Baekhyun started wimpering when their lips parted only for Chanyeol to lift his shirt and start kissing his stomach, licking his belly button and leaving wet trails when he moved his head lower, pulling down Baekhun's sweatpants and briefs.

 

"You have no idea how often I was thinking about this." 

 

He was licking Baekhyun's hard dick, his tongue playing with the tip of it, tracing the slit and feeling the taste of pre-cum in his mouth. He slowly swallowed it, moaning while doing so, like it was the tastiest thing ever. 

 

The vibration of Chanyeol's moaning voice sent shivers down his spine, his head spinning from feeling the wet warmth of the taller's mouth.

 

"What else... have... you... been... thinking about?" loud moans escaped Baekhyun when Chanyeol started picking up the pace, giving him one hell of a blow job.   
Chanyeol looked up to see his face, taking the entire shaft in his mouth, flattening his tongue and pressing it against the underside of his dick while moving his head up and down. Baekhyun's face was flushed pink, eyes closed and lips parted... such a turn on!

 

Chanyeol didn't stop until he felt Baekhyun coming, swallowing every drop of it, feeling his own hard member throbbing against his pants. He impatiently got rid of them, freeing his brick of a cock. 

 

"I'll show you. Turn around." 

 

Baekyhun histed his breath when he felt Chanyeol's large hands grabbing his butt cheeks pulling them apart.

 

"What a sight! You're so fucking beautiful, your ass is just so..." He couldn't contain himself any longer and started massaging his cheeks, gentle but with a firm grip at the same time. 

 

He nibbled playfully around Baekhun's entrance, licking up his crack and then tracing circles around the entrance. 

 

"I've actually never done this before..."

 

"Fuck! Holy shit!" Baekhyun screamed, when he felt his hot breath against his hole and  the wet tongue entering. Only the tip of it first and slowly deeper while moving it around. 

 

Chanyeol groaned, the sensation of entering Baekhyun so intimately made his own dick spill with pre-cum. He started stroking himself, tongue fucking him felt so good, it felt special to him since it was his first time.

 

"Fuck.me.right.now.please!"

 

"You want my cock that bad?"

 

"Oh my God, yes!"

 

"Spit!" he said holding his open palm in front of Baekhyun's mouth and then covered his dick with it. 

 

"Give me a second, Baek" he slowly pushed it inside "or I'll come immediately and won't be able to fuck you as I want to."

 

"Hurry, please!"

 

He started moving in a nerve wrecking slow pace; feeling the warmth of the walls surrounding his dick, twitching. It felt too incredible to put it into words. He bent over and placed butterfly kisses on Baekhun's back.

 

"Baek..." His slow movements turned into deep hard thrusts, moving faster and faster.

 

"Baek, I need to see that sexy face of yours..."

 

He pulled out, giving him the little break he needed not to come immediately. But upon seeing the one thing he apparently he had a weakness for, Baekhun's face, he knew he wouldn't last as long as he wished. Damn that face!

 

He started thrusting in an animalistic speed, the beautiful man underneath him was a moaning mess.

 

Baekhyun could feel it, his second orgasm was about to unleash.

 

"Chanyeol... come with me, please..."

 

The taller leaned into a sloppy wet kiss, their tongues danced around each other and he pushed his last hard thrusts, as deep as he could, into Baekhun's hot ass. 

 

Baekhyun felt the warm liquid spreading inside of him, taking him over the edge and making him come as well.

 

Chanyeol's body collapsed on his, his forehead pressed against Baekhyun's chest, panting from the high he felt.

 

After regaining his strength, he picked up the smaller one and carried him in his arms to the bed, feeling a little guilty that he fucked him on the hard surface.  
"What?" Baekhyun asked smiling, feeling Chanyeol's gaze made his heart race.

 

"That was amazing, YOU felt so amazing! I don't know Baek, but you're doing things to me. Making me want to take you in any possible way. I wasn't lying earlier when I said that I've never..."

 

"Don't say it out loud!" Baekhyun was blushing hard.

 

"Pfff, now you're shy?!" he chuckled. "Come here." He embraced him, peppering his face with soft kisses. 

 

Not too long after, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

It was his second time staying over at Baekhun's. Chanyeol woke up quite early. He was still tired but something was stirring inside of him. 

 

Watching his sleeping beauty, his thoughts were all over the place. On those few days between their first and second encounter, he had been thinking about this guy, who was now snuggling against him, a lot. 

 

Their first night and the day after had left quite the impression on him. Baekhyun had this very cute side to him, you could read him quite easily (or so he thought), like when he was nervous or embarassed. 

 

It was a major turn on for him watching the smaller in those situations. This was the main reason why he had actually approached him. Curious how he'd react to his bluntness and what he'd look like coming undone in bed.

 

He hadn't expected though how compatible their bodies were. Sleeping with someone for the first time is most of the time exciting since it's new, the anticipation of what it's going to be like and the sensation of the act itself. 

 

However, oftentimes the first time having sex is really not the best since you don't know each other nor what turns the other on. 

 

Depending on the circumstances, it can be a very selfish act, only caring about your own needs and pleasure.

 

Or some people restrict themselves and hide their kinks, not being able to open up to somebody that fast.

 

Sex with the same person usually gets better with time. Sex with Baekhyun though felt almost nerve wrecking for Chanyeol, from the very get go. 

 

Starting with his beatiful face when he's turned on, those soft features, brown eyes, pink lips and blushing cheeks - seeing him in that state increased Chanyeol's lust for him immensely. His slim but defined built, that perky ass... his body just felt so good, being inside of him felt incredible. 

 

The biggest surprise to him was that this guy, who blushes and feels embarassed fast, was shameless when they fucked. The first time with Baekhyun was great, their first morning together was the thing he kept replaying in his mind over and over while they hadn't seen each other. 

 

Last night was mind blowing - what will it be like the next time, and the next after next?

 

Chanyeol was confused, not really about whether he wanted to see him again - that was a no-brainer, of course he did - you don't meet somebody who you're that compatible with everyday.

 

The intensity of everything he experienced with him was what had him confused. It felt great but also scared him a little, seing the potential of his feelings escalating in the future.

 

You need to calm the fuck down - this isn't normal. It's not normal to be like this after knowing each other for a couple of days only.You're overthinking this... calm down!

 

He slowly got up, trying to not wake Baekhyun up and left.

 

Baekhyun woke up  to an empty bed. 

 

"Chanyeol?" No answer. "Chanyeol?"

 

He got up and looked around his apartment in every room - he was nowhere to be found.

 

What is this? He didn't even leave a note??

 

This was frustrating, he didn't expect this, they had spent another amazing night together and he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Even more now than during those days apart. 

 

"We still haven't traded phone numbers, like HE said he wanted to..." he mumbled to himself.

 

Baekhyun went back to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower, trying to wash his thoughts away. He got dressed slowly, dried his hair and lied down on his couch again, sighing, not knowing what to do with himself. 

 

He almost didn't hear how the front door was being unlocked.

 

"Oh, you're awake. I was trying to hurry... I hope it's ok that I borrowed your key but I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible". Chanyeol smiled at him. 

 

God, he's so freaking handsome! I don't know if I'll ever be able to stay mad at him if he smiles at me like this...

 

Baekhyun noticed that he had changed clothes and that he was carrying a huge bag in his hand.

 

This time around, he didn't want to admit how upset he'd been literally just a few seconds ago. He tried to sound as normal as possible and asked him what he'd been up to, with a small smile on his lips.

 

"Breakfast. You're fridge is empty. Did you ever go shopping? You need to change that, I don't want you to be starving just cause you're lazy."

 

The taller started moving around, putting stuff in the fridge, when he felt two arms hugging from behind, tightening the grip around his waist. 

 

"Chanyeol!"

 

"Hhhmh? What's going on, Baek?"

 

"Give me your God damn phone no."

 

The taller couldn't help but laugh, turned around and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 

"Here. Type it in and then call your phone".

 

Both of them, without telling each other or knowing what the other thought, felt happy about such a small act and... relieved.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God, I'm dying, I ate too much!" Baekhyun said and slumped onto the couch.

 

The taller chuckled. "The amount you eat still amazes me". He sat next to him and rested his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, with a huge smile on his face.

 

"I just thought about it... it's been a while since I went out, like to a club or something."

 

"What made think about that?"

 

"Actually you, you know, since you mentioned that you're a DJ."

 

"Hhhmmh, it's been a while for me, too. Since I started working at clubs, I don't really go out anymore."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know. In the beginning, it was more fun but now it's kind of always the same. Don't get me wrong, I do like what I'm doing, it's just that anything else is really rather boring. I have enough time to watch the guests over the course of a night. They get there all dolled up, acting cool, then get drunk, on the look out for a hook up and eventually disappear with someone they just met that night. And the next time you see them with someone else. Pretty much always the same shit." 

 

"I suppose you're not in the position to say anything about hooking up the same night" Baekhyun teased him and giggled. 

 

He was surprised to see Chanyeol looking at him with a somewhat serious face. 

 

"True that. But I am still here with you now, the same guy and not somebody else. Also, it's not like I do this all the time."

 

"I... I wasn't implying anything like that," the smaller replied with a low voice.

 

"Sorry, Baek. We don't really know each other well, of course you might think that I get around, especially after hearing that I work at clubs. I just wanted to clear this up, I don't want you to have a wrong impression of me," Chanyeol said and placed a soft kiss on the smaller's temple. Baekhyun was blushing and just nodded his head in reply.

 

They spent the afternoon quietly together, cuddled up on the couch watching a movie before it was time for Chanyeol to leave, he had to work that night.

 

"I will text you later."

 

"You don't really have to, you know."

 

"I want to. I'll make good use of having your number now" Chanyeol said with a sheepish smile and kissed Baekhyun goodbye. It was supposed to be peck on the lips but turned into a very intense one, he was cupping the smaller's face with both hands, who in turn had slung his hands around Chanyeol's neck.

 

"Fuck, I really don't want to go now" he said, panting, resting his forehead against Baekhyun's. Baekhyun smiled at him. "Have a good night."

 

One more chaste kiss and he was out the door.

 

Baekhyun felt the need for some fresh air and also to sort the chaos in his head so he decided to go for a walk. He went to a park not too far away, sat down on a bench and enjoyed the scenery. 

 

He couldn't help but think about Chanyeol, although he didn't really want to. When he moved to Seoul, he had made the decision to be on his own for a while since that would be the best after all he'd been through before. But his gorgeous neighbor made him doubt that he could keep up with his plans. 

 

He went on and had dinner at a food stall and came back home to his empty apartment. 

 

After last night's activities he felt tired and got himself ready to go to sleep. He had already closed his eyes and started drifting off when the buzz of his phone made him wide awake again.

 

From Chanyeol:  
I hope your night is better than mine!  
11:40 P.M.  ✓✓

 

From Baekhyun:  
Why, what's wrong?  
11:41 P.M. ✓✓

 

From Chanyeol:  
I have you on my mind, but I'm out here.   
Instead of being with you now  
Holding you in my arms  
Kissing you  
11:44 P.M. ✓✓

 

Baekhyun heart started racing, staring at the words. 

 

Should I say that I was thinking about him the whole time as well? No, I can't. Aaagh, what should I do, what should I say?

 

Unfortunately he decided to play it off.

 

From Baekhyun:  
Shouldn't you be focussing on your work? ^^  
11:57 P.M. ✓✓

 

Chanyeol chuckled. He knew that Baekhyun wouldn't respond in a flirty manner. However, since it had taken him some time to respond after reading his last message, he could only imagine how the smaller one felt embarassed with a blushing face.

 

From Chanyeol:  
Byun Baekhyun, that hurt my heart now!   
Don't you miss me even a little? ^^  
00:02 A.M. ✓✓

 

From Baekhyun:  
It's been only a couple of hours since you left though.  
00:06 A.M. ✓✓

 

No response. Almost an hour had past although Chanyeol had seen his answer. Maybe I was a little too cold to him.

 

From Baekhyun:  
Yes  
00:57 A.M. ✓✓

 

From Chanyeol:  
Yes what?  
00:59 A.M. ✓✓

 

From Baekhyun:  
Yes, I miss you a little... only a little though  
01:06 A.M. ✓✓

 

From Chanyeol:  
Are you still awake?  
01:39 A.M. ✓✓

 

From Baekhyun:  
Yes, I'll be going to sleep soon  
01:42 A.M. ✓✓

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened when he saw the incoming call. He answered it nervously.

 

"Chanyeol?"

 

"Hey Baek, I just have a few minutes but I wanted to hear your voice."

 

The smaller giggled shily. "Hey. So, now that you've heard my voice, I..."

 

"So this is what your voice sounds like on the phone. You sound really sexy."

 

"I didn't say anything sexy though."

 

"You don't have to. You have no idea what you're doing to me. I wish I was there now, with you. I want to do so many things to you, I want to make you moan with that beautiful voice of yours, I..."

 

"Chanyeol, come back out here!" someone yelled in the background.

 

"Shit, that's my boss." he mumbled apologetically.

 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mustered his courage. "Do you... I mean... do you want to come over after work? You can sleep here if you want to."

 

Chanyeol was left speechless for a second. "I'd love to." 

 

Baekhyun could hear him smiling. "I'll just leave the key under the mat".

 

"Not really a safe place, Baek."

 

"It's ok, just this one time."

 

They were interrupted again by a yell. "Chanyeol, are you coming?" 

 

"Oh my God, Minseok, yes, I'll be right there, give me a break. I wasn't even gone for 5 minutes!"

 

"Sorry, Baek, I need to get off the phone now. So, I'll see you later."

 

"Yes, just let yourself in then."

 

"Oh and Baek, you know that we will continue where our conversation left of..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol was somewhat lucky that the club emptied relatively early. It was 5 a.m. when he found himself in front of Baekhyun's place, lifting the door mat to find the key as promised and letting himself in.

 

He tried to enter as quietly as possible since he expected the smaller one to be sleeping and he didn't want to wake him up. 

 

He went to the bedroom and found Baekhyun asleep. He got rid of his own clothes and, only in boxers now, went over to his side of the bed. Well, it wasn't officially his side but technically he had slept there twice so he decided he could call it that.

 

Getting under the blanket was challenging - Baekhyun had it tightly wrapped all around him but he pulled carefully and managed to cover himself, too. Now he could finally feel Baekhyun again, who was sleeping in his briefs and a t-shirt, close to him. He was spooning him since he had his back turned to Chanyeol and wrapped his arm around his waste.

 

He kissed the smaller's back of the head and closed his eyes so he could rest as well when Baekhyun surprisingly turned around. He  looked at him with sleepy half lidded eyes and a little smile.

 

"You're here."

 

"Shhhh, I am. Go back to sleep now," he said, kissing his forehead.

 

"But I thought you wanted..."

 

"I want you to sleep and rest comfortably now, I'm right here, not going anywhere and we can take all the time tomorrow, or better said today, when we wake up," he whispered softly, kissing Baekhyun's forehead again. "Good night, Baek."

 

"Good night, Chanyeol". He placed a kiss on Chanyeol's chest and rested his head there, wrapped by the taller's strong arms.

 

Baekhyun woke up with a smile on his face. He remembered Chanyeol's words and it actually made his heart flutter that he only wanted to sleep next to him although he had implied something else when they spoke on the phone last night. It almost felt like Chanyeol cared about him and not only about sex.

 

Baekhyun, however, was aware that he shouldn't overthink it. It could also be that Chanyeol was just  too tired as well. Anyways, he liked this, how his warm skin felt, his smell and nuzzled his face against Chanyeol.

 

He figured that it would take some time till he would wake up so he decided to get up and fix something to eat... no take away today!

 

Baekhyun looked at all the food in his fridge that Chanyeol had filled up and decided to skip breakfast and immediately start preparing pasta for lunch. He wasn't a bad cook at all, just too lazy to do it for himself only.

 

It was barely noon when an almost sleepwalking Chanyeol joined him in the kitchen. Baekhyun thought that he looked adorable with his bedhead.

 

Chanyeol didn't say anything, still too tired, just hugged him from the back while Baekhyun was standing in front of the stove.

 

"What are you doing here? You haven't slept enough!"

 

"I woke up since I smelled something delicious... I can't wait to eat something you cooked yourself," he peppered his neck and smiled.

 

"You'll be surprised how good it tastes," the smaller said with a bright confident smile. "Sit down, it's almost done".

 

Chanyeol went back to grab his shirt and when he came back to the kitchen, full plates had already been placed on the table.

 

They were just about to start when the doorbell rang. Baekhyun got up and opened it.

 

"Hello. Is Chanyeol maybe here?"

 

"Kyungsoo?" the taller asked from the back.

 

Baekhyun let him in.

 

"Oh good, you're not dead, asshole. That's all I wanted to know, I'll leave now."

 

"Wait, Kyungsoo, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd worry."

 

"You didn't think I'd worry? I haven't seen you in 2 days and when I called you this morning your phone was off. Usually, you always give me a heads up, of course I was worried, idiot!"

 

"My battery died this morning."

 

"And you couldn't tell me ahead of time? What the hell, Chanyeol?"

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

 

"I can see that." He suddenly turned towards Baekhyun who looked puzzled over this entire situation. "Could you give me your phone no.? Apparently, my best friend is a freaking airhead, incapable to think or have any common sense. I can at least call you to see if he's ok if this happens again."

 

Baekhyun almost started laughing but he surpressed it to not make him any angrier. "Sure."

 

"Kyungsoo, I'll come back right after..."

 

"Don't! If you haven't noticed yet, I'm pissed the fuck off, you better stay here." He nodded towards Baekhyun and left.

 

"I'm sorry about this, Baek. He wasn't there when I went back yesterday to change clothes and later I just kind of forgot to tell him to be honest."

 

"I don't know him but apparently he cares a lot about you. He's a little scary though." Both started chuckling.

 

"I'll make it up to him. He'll probably ignore me for a while but it'll be ok again. Come on Baek, let's eat now."

 

They ate quietly and Baekhyun noticed how tense the taller still was.

 

"Thanks for the food Baek, it was super delicious," he grinned.

 

"Chanyeol, stay here and wait till I call you."

 

Chanyeol looked at him curiously.

 

"Just wait a minute."

 

A couple of minutes later he was called, the voice came out of the bathroom. He opened the door and saw that Baekhyun had filled up the bathtub with a nice hot bubble bath.

 

"I thought you need to relax a little," Baekhyun said and smiled.

 

"Thank you!" He felt a  little touched by this thoughtful gesture and quickly got undressed and got in.

 

"Aaah, this feels so good... what are you doing there still dressed? Come join me."

 

"It'll be too crammed though".

 

Chanyeol pulled him down by his wrist and stole a kiss.

 

"You want me to relax right? This means I need you here with me right now, I don't care if it's crammed, it'll work."

 

Baekhyun blushed and got undressed, feeling Chanyeol's gaze on his body. He entered the tub and sat between the taller's legs with his back leaning against his toned chest.

 

"This feels even better now," he said, wrapping his arms around the smaller beauty and caressing his chest with foam.

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and enjoyed the proximity they shared. He felt Chanyeol's big hands wandering across his body and his hot breath against his ear. The taller started nibbling his earlobe, his hands were playing with his nipples, slightly twisting them and a loud moan escaped the smaller. His mouth travelled down his neck and he started sucking one spot hard, the skin immediately turned red there.

 

Baekhyun could feel the hardening thick dick against his back, which he was actually craving for. One of the big hands held his hard on now and started jerking the smaller off.

 

"Chanyeol...yes, you know exactly how to touch me...". He tilted his head so he could have access to the taller's beautiful plush lips. He kissed him hard and passionately, their tongues moved around each other in their own rhythm. He slowly turned around, trying not to spill water while doing so till he was straddling Chanyeol, grinding his hard dick against the other's.

 

His gaze wandered over the taller's face, taking the sight in.

 

"You're breathtakingly gorgeous" Baekhyun whispered, now tracing those full lips with his tongue. Unexpectedly, Chanyeol blushed after hearing the compliment.

 

"Don't tell  me nobody ever told you" he teased him, totally pleased that he made Chanyeol actually blush with his words.

 

He hesitated for a second "It's not that, it's... it's the first time YOU told me," blushing even harder now. 

 

Baekhyun had no other choice but to kiss this adorable, handsome man, who could say the lewdest things to him but acted like a giant puppy now, too cute. 

 

Their kisses turned steamier and Chanyeol started massaging his ass, grabbing it and inserting the first finger, making the smaller moan again.

 

"I can't get enough of this, of you," he whispered against the other's lips, slipping another finger in. Hearing  Chanyeol's deep voice turned him on so much, he started moving his ass against the fingers rhythmically. Another one was added, he was now getting fingerfucked, his ass was craving to be filled.

 

Chanyeol wanted him right then and there so he sat up and moved a little to the middle of the tub.

 

"Ride me, Baek. Ride my cock with that ass of yours. I want to be so deep inside you".

 

Baekhyun positioned himself, he was prepped enough and couldn't feel any pain because of the hot water surrounding their lower bodies. He took his dick in inch by inch till he was filled with it. He fucked Chanyeol as hard as he could in that bathtub but the friction wasn't enough for both of them due to the water. 

 

They only stopped to get out of the tub but didn't make it far. Baekhyun's legs were now wrapped around his waste, he pushed him with his back against the wall for support and started thrusting hard and fast into his ass.

 

"Baekhyun," he groaned, moving ecstatically in and out of the hole. "You're taking my dick in so good...it's like you're ass was made to be fucked by my cock..." 

 

Baekhyun couldn't hold it anymore and came all over the other's abdomen, moaning his name loudly.

 

"You have no idea how much it turns me on, you just coming from my dick up your tight beautiful ass". He felt his own dick pulsating, his orgasm felt like a huge wave coming. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts and sank slowly down to the floor, holding Baekhyun tightly, with no energy left in his body.

 

They stayed like that for a while, out of breath hugging each other tightly.

 

"I guess you're relaxed now," Baekhyun joked.

 

"Oh yes, more than relaxed," he smiled and kissed the smaller softly. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Kyungsoo?"

 

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone for a while?" 

 

"Come on, don't be mad at me, I promise I will let you know the next time I stay over at Baek's," Chanyeol begged while fluttering his eyelashes innocently at his roommate with a pout on his lips.

 

"Whatever," he said trying to suppress a chuckle. "So, there's going to be a next time, huh," Kyungsoo stated matter of factly.

 

The taller grinned. "Well, I mean - yes, I guess... I hope so."

 

"Mmmhh. Just don't go overboard. You don't know what kind of guy he is."

 

"I know, I know. But I won't find out if don't spend time with him..."

 

"Well, but to get to know him you actually need to TALK and not only fuck your brains out."

 

"We did talk... a little. Give me a break, man. It's not like I've known him forever, it's been literally only a few days, of course I don't know much about him yet."

 

"Chanyeol, I'm not trying to be a smart ass but you tend to pick the wrong guys. I just want you to be careful, ok?"

 

Chanyeol nodded, somewhat annoyed.

 

"Look, I'm 25 and have never been in a real relationship... only a few weeks here, a night there - and  the longest "relationship" lasted 4 months and then I broke up cause he was clingy as fuck as you know. At this point, I'm not even thinking far ahead or anything. I just met him, he's hot and I like him. There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing and it's clearly too early to tell where this is heading, but if I never try to get involved with someone, I'll stay single for the rest of my life... and be stuck with you," he added to ease up the tension.

 

"So that's your main concern - not to be stuck with me!" Kyungsoo replied jokingly.

 

"Yep! I'm tired of you," the taller said teasingly.

 

"Will you come home after work?"

 

"Yeah, I will. You know, he actually encouraged me to not wait but come here to sort things out with you."

 

"At least he doesn't seem to be a douche," Kyungsoo said, hoping that he's right with his assessment of Baekhyun.  Come hell or high water, he will not let any guy treat his best friend badly; the last psycho dude was just too much with his jealousy.

 

 

As soon as Chanyeol had left, Baekhyun was bored out of his mind. It was a Saturday, no call from the job he applied for yet and the only person he had spent time with, was busy tonight.

 

Maybe I should just go out. I hate going out by myself but I guess I have no other choice. And I got nothing else to do. I'll check the internet and see what's going on here in Seoul... why didn't I ask him where he's working at? No, wait, that would have been too cringy... 

 

It took Baekhyun almost an hour till he decided on a venue. While searching he didn't see Chanyeol's name being mentioned anywhere as the DJ (not like he would have wanted to go there), so he picked what seemed to be a popular club.

 

Baekhyun took his sweet time to pick out what he was going to wear and decided on his favorite pair of skinny black ripped jeans and a red shirt, which complimented his built - not too tight but not baggy either.

 

He put on some bb cream and rimmed his eyes with black eyeliner. He tousled his hair a little and decided he was presentable enough to go.

 

Standing in front of the venue, which - thank goodness - wasn't too big, he took a deep breath and went inside. He went straight to the bar to drink something and loosen up. While he waited for his cocktail, he turned around, leaning against the bar counter, watching the dancing crowd. His eyes where tracing the room and he almost choked when his eyes landed on the person behind the DJ booth.

 

There he was... he was wearing a black tank top, which showed off his toned arms nicely. For a change, he didn't have his bangs down but styled to the side, accentuating his facial features... Baekhyun gasped, Chanyeol looked even more beautiful like this.

 

"He's hot, isn't he," the bartender said while smirking, putting the drink in front of Baekhuyn.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"I said he's hot. That's Loey. I see that look you got on your face quite often. He's a heartbreaker," the guy added laughingly.

 

Heartbreaker, huh...

 

"I was just looking, I wasn't checking him out."

 

"Sure. Enjoy your drink."

 

Baekhyun took a mouthful of his drink to calm his nerves. He hadn't expected to really end up where Chanyeol's at. He was wondering whether he should stay... he didn't want to bother him and felt too self conscious to relax and have fun on his own here. 

 

I'll finish the drink and leave. I can go somewhere else...

 

Baekhyun hadn't spent even 20 minutes there when he made his way through the crowd towards the exit. 

 

All of a sudden he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist and being pulled in another direction. He realized quickly it was Chanyeol who was now walking in front of him leading him to the back where they entered another room. While they were heading there, he was only able to catch a small glimpse of the taller's serious face.

 

The room seemed to be a storage room. Chanyeol turned around, finally facing the smaller who couldn't read his expression.

 

"Wait, don't you have to be out there? I mean... who's playing right now?"

 

"My colleague, but that's not important right now," the taller said with a husky voice. "Why were you about to leave? I noticed you and know that you just got here not too long ago."

 

"I didn't know you're working here, I'm sorry, I..."

 

"Of course you didn't. I didn't mention the name of the club or anything. But you did notice me, right?"

 

"Yeah," Baekhyun mumbled while looking down, feeling the heat creep up to his face. "I didn't want to bother you so I thought it would be best to leave again."

 

"Don't ever do this again!" Chanyeol said with a serious tone.

 

Baekhyun looked at him irritated. "What do you mean? I said I'm sorry, I..." 

 

He was hushed by Chanyeol's finger on his lips.

 

"Don't just leave and ignore me! Why didn't you come up to me? And stop saying you'd bother me."

 

Before Baekhyun could say anything else, the taller's plush lips met his, kissing him slowly.

 

"And God, Baek, you look fucking sexy!" he moaned against his lips before he slipped his tongue in, kissing the smaller deeply.

 

"I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you," Chanyeol whispered. He turned around, went to the door quickly and locked it. 

 

"I don't have much time, but I need to taste you right now..."

 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun passionately while his hand wandered down to unzip the smaller's pants. He palmed his hardening dick through the briefs before he pulled them down together with the jeans.

 

Chanyeol went down on his knees and licked the tip of his dick. The smaller leaned against the wall for support and a low moan left his mouth. Chanyeol took the head in, sucking on it, twirling his tongue around it while moving his hand up and down the shaft. He felt the taste of pre-cum and he slowly worked his way down with his mouth taking more and more of Baekhyun in. Chanyeol groaned from excitement, feeling the delicate hands tugging his hair.

 

Baekhyun's head was a mess, it felt so good. "Yes, Chan.... ah, oh my God, Chanyeol!"

 

Chanyeol had Baekhyun's entire dick in his mouth, bobbing his head faster and faster. He played with his balls while doing so, squeezing and tugging them lightly. He felt the smaller's body go stiff, he knew he was ready to climax. He looked him in the eyes while doing the last strokes and then he felt the hot white liquid spilling into him and down his throat.

 

He immediately got up and kissed the smaller to share the taste of his cum with him. 

 

"Fuck Chanyeol, that was hot," he said with a satisfied smile. "What are we gonna do with this," he added pointing at the taller's visible erection. 

 

Chanyeol looked at his painfully tight crutch and sighed. "There's nothing more I'd rather be doing now than to fuck you right here and now, but I guess I have to go back..."

 

"You just have to be quick enough. Fuck me now, hurry up," Baekhyun said seductively. He slid two of his own fingers at once inside his hole to prep himself a little. 

 

"How could I resist this sight," he moaned unbuckling his belt und removing his pants and boxers. "Turn around. Stick your sexy butt out."

 

Baekhyun did as he was told and as soon as he removed his fingers he could feel the taller's dick circling around his hole leaving wet traces of pre-cum. Chanyeol's cock entered him in one go. He felt a little pain but the overwhelming pleasure of the deep thrusts immediately made him forget about it.

 

Chanyeol fucked him hard and fast, his hands fixating his ass cheeks - his grip would definitely leave red marks on them. 

 

"Baek, look at me," he moaned. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder right into Chanyeol's eyes.

 

"Baek... ah, fuck, your face is just..." he increased his pace and came inside of him while his gaze never left the smaller.

 

Both got dressed quickly, fixed their apperiances the best they could. 

 

Chanyeol cupped his face with both hands and pecked his lips.

 

"Give me a few minutes and we'll be out of here."

 

"Wait, what? But you..."

 

"Minseok owes me a huge favor. Also, I'm just covering for somebody else tonight  but then my other colleague showed up. So it shouldn't be a problem. Unless you want to stay here, we can also do that." 

 

This time Baekhyun pulled him into a slow soft kiss. "No. If you really can and it doesn't cause any problems, then let's leave."

 

Chanyeol grinned from ear to ear, unlocked the door, held Baekhyun's hand in his and lead him out of the storage room. They headed to the bar and the taller called out to Minseok.

 

"That is your boss? I thought he's the bartender," Baekhyun asked.

 

"I do everything around here," Minseok answered, with a sheepish smile. "I guess you want to leave with this cutie."

 

"Yeah, umh, it would be great if I could pack up since you don't really need me tonight."

 

"Alright, alright. Just get out of here. I'll see you next week." He then leaned over to whisper something into Chanyeol's ear, which made the taller turn red.

 

"Oh, and you, cutie, I hope you'll come around again," and winked at him.

 

The couple left and walked over to Chanyeol's car. On their way home, Chanyeol said "Baek, do you want to come with me to my place? I told Kyungsoo that I'll be back and he will kill me if I don't."

 

"Sure," the smaller smiled. Strange how fate played out and led him to Chanyeol again unexpectedly tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun slowly entered Chanyeol's room for the first time and was caught by surprise by the contrast to the rather minimalistic living room interior. His eyes first noticed the One Piece flag on the wall right behind the kingsized bed, an Ironman film poster on the opposite wall and in one corner a shelf filled with all kinds of comic and manga figurines. 

 

Curiously, he walked over looking at the collection and trying to identify the ones he actually knew. Chanyeol watched him with amusement and chuckled.    
"I really didn't expect you to be a nerd," he said teasingly.

 

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders in reply. "I'm just loyal to my interests. I really got into manga and comics in my teenage years and till today it never changed. I guess you could say that I'm that type of person - once I really start liking something, I stick with it - I'm not one to lose interest easily and quit," he said now standing right behind Baekhyun wrapping his arms around him.

 

"Does that apply to people as well?"

 

"I guess you could say that, my roommate is the best proof, we grew up together and we've always been best friends. I don't have many friends, but the ones I have I've been knowing for years."

 

"And...," the smaller hesitated for a second, contemplating whether his question might come across the wrong way - but he was genuinely curious. 

 

"Just ask if you want to know something," Chanyeol whispered into his ear, placing a small kiss behind it. 

 

"Hhhmmh, how should I put this... does that mean that you're the relationship kind of guy?"

 

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun only to grab him softly by his wrist and lead him to his bed where both sat down. He looked at the smaller's face and almost got lost for a minute, looking into these beautiful brown eyes.

 

"Let's see, how should I answer this," Chanyeol finally started speaking again. "I assume I am, I ..."

 

"Wait a minute, shouldn't this be something you know about yourself?" Baekhyun interrupted.

 

The taller smiled at him in a strange, almost sad way. "Well, I wasn't given the chance yet. I've never truly been in love yet, hence I was never in a long-term relationship."

 

Baekhyun stared at him with eyes wide open in surprise.

 

He continued "It's not like I never liked or had a crush on someone before but it never got to the stage of love. Not once did I feel that the person could be the one for me, so I didn't want to waste my or the other guy's time by having a relationship without feelings involved. Or when I did try, thinking I should at least give the whole thing a chance, it didn't work out, we were not right for each other. But I hope I will have the chance one day and then I can only imagine myself to be as committed to that person as I am to my friends. It must be great to truly love someone."

Chanyeol chuckled when he saw the smaller's baffled face. "What does that expression on your face mean?"

 

"I... I'm surprised, that's all. My experience is just so different from yours."

 

"Now I'm curious!"

 

Baekhyun really didn't want to talk about his past but felt it was only fair to answer his question, just like Chanyeol always answered his. He would skip the details though.

 

"I was in a relationship for 5 years actually."

 

"5 years? Wow, that's long."

 

"It is, but apparently it didn't last."

 

"Is he the reason why you moved to Seoul?"

 

"Mmmh, it's much more complicated than that really, other things happened. If I was still with him he might have been the reason for me to stay and not move here but that wasn't the case. Besides, it's been almost a year since we separated, so no, he wasn't the reason for me to leave."

 

Chanyeol felt somewhat relieved. Whatever this thing was between Baekhyun and him, he didn't want to be a replacement. He slowly leaned towards Baekhyun and left a sweet kiss on his soft lips. "Thanks, Baek".

 

"For what?"

 

"Telling me something about yourself."

 

"It's not like I told you my life story now," Baekhyun said flustered, his cheeks were flushing pink and the taller couldn't resist to kiss him again.

 

"I know, it's just that you don't talk much about yourself and I didn't want to be nosy. That's why I'm thankful that you share something about yourself with me."

 

Their lips brushed against each other without actually kissing, just feather light touches and the feeling of each other's hot breaths against the lips...it sent a shiver down Baekhyun's spine, it felt so intimate. 

 

Chanyeol slowly pulled him up till both were standing and kissed him now deeply while moving backwards out the room, without ever parting.

 

"Let's take a shower first," he said in between kisses. And the kisses didn't stop while they showered, not even when Chanyeol searched blindly for the shampoo and soap with his hands - their lips just didn't want to let go of each other.

 

They only stopped to get out and dry each other and then returned to the taller's room, both with only a towel wrapped around the waste.

 

They layed down and continued with their make out session, pressing their naked bodies together. Both were hard and Chanyeol's hand was again searching blindly in the drawer of the night console next to the bed, this time for lube.

 

Baekhyun pulled out of the kiss. "Chanyeol, I don't think I can do it again. I'm really sore from earlier in the storage room..." he explained. He was biting his lip now. "It's not like I don't want to..."

 

"Shhhh, I'm sorry Baek, I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have been more careful."

 

"But I enjoyed it, I really did - the way you fucked me so roughly," he moaned before slipping his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth again and intertwining it with his.

 

This time it was the taller who interrupted their kiss.

 

"You know, Baek I wouldn't mind to be the one taking you in."

 

"What do you mean... do you mean...?"

 

"Yes, I mean... you could top me if you want to."

 

Baekhyun looked at him with an amused but curious face. "I didn't know that you switch."

 

"I don't, I've never..." Chanyeol face was blushing, he was blushing hard. "Have you...?"

 

The smaller shook his head. "I was never asked whether I want to. Are you sure about it, Chanyeol? Apparently it's not like we don't have other options to enjoy ourselves."

 

"But that means that you would want to try it, right?"

 

Baekhyun laughed. "Yes, I mean... yes.... oh my god, why do feel like a virgin now?"

 

The taller giggled nervously. "Well, we both are."

 

"You know that you're full of surprises, right? I never know what will happen next with you." Baekhun looked at the taller's beautiful shy face and leaned into a kiss. "Okay, let's do this." 

 

Chanyeol was laying on his back while the smaller straddeled him.  Baekhyun started licking the taller's neck and left wet trails when his tongue wandered down his chest. He stopped at the nipples, blowing his breath on them to errect them and suck on them.

 

He worked his way down, licking and kissing Chanyeol's torso down until he reached the already with pre-cum leaking dick. He didn't waste any time there and started taking him all in, bobbing his head up and down until he felt the tip of the thick cock hitting the back of his throat.

 

Chanyeol was breathing hard, it took him a lot of willpower not to come while the smaller was deepthroating him. 

 

"Baek, I think you should stop now or else I won't make it. And I want to come together with you," he moaned.

 

Baekhyun did as told. He grabbed the lube next to him and was opening it with shaky hands.

 

"I will prep you now," he said and felt his face turn a few shades redder, the taller's eyes were glued to his face.

 

"Listen Chanyeol, I want you to tell me if you're hurting, if I should slow down or if you want me to stop."

 

"I want it, stop worrying so much."

 

"Here comes the first finger." He entered him slowly till his knuckle was in and then deeper. He started moving it in and out trying to loosen Chanyeol up before adding the second finger. Chanyeol hissed a little at the intrusion.

 

"You're ok?"

 

"Yeah Baek..." he moaned.

 

Baekhyun started scissoring him slowly open before he added the third lubed finger, moving in and out and twisting them around inside of his ass.

 

"Ah, Baek, I want you so much... now..."

 

"You should know better than that, let me prep..."

 

"It doesn't matter, I want to feel your dick now."

 

Baekhyun actually wanted to give himself also a little bit more time, he was anxious to do something wrong. He pulled his fingers out, spread more lube on his dick and pumped himself a few times. He looked at Chanyeol's excited face and kissed him one more time deeply before he moved back between his legs, lining his dick up to enter. He slowly pressed the tip of his dick inside.

 

Chanyeol moaned when he felt Baekhyun's hard cock entering. It hurt but the thought of being entered turned him on enough to enjoy the pain. 

 

Baekhyun pushed slowly forward, the way he usually likes being filled up. The foreign feeling of the tightness of the hot walls surrounding his dick surprised him.

 

"Holy shit, you're really tight..." He leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol to give the final push - he was now completely inside of him. They both looked at each other, breathing hard. 

 

"Are you ok?"

 

Chanyeol pulled him towards him by his upper arms and kissed him again. 

 

Baekhyun started moving slowly, the friction from the movement, picking up the pace made him moan louder and louder. Chanyeol was loose enough, he had totally forgotten about the sharp pain earlier and felt the pleasure of the smaller being inside of him. That was what turned him on the most, to be one with the other's body, more than anything else.

 

Baekhyun lifted his upper body up, holding onto the taller's knees and changed the angle. He forgot about his insecurity he felt earlier and just went by what he enjoys when Chanyeol is inside of him.  

 

"Aah, what is th..." he screamed. Baekhyun found the spot.

 

"Prostate..." the smaller moaned with a sheepish smile, knowing exactly what it feels like. He thrusted against it, faster than before while taking Chanyeol's cock in his hand jerking him off. 

 

"Chanyeol," he moaned. "I'm really close, I don't think I can hold it much longer." 

 

"I'm almost there... Baek... fuck..." 

 

Baekhyun felt the dick in his hand throbbing, he knew he could make his final thrusts now. They both came hard, Chanyeol's white liquid all over his hand while he released inside of him. As soon as he was done, he pulled out and crashed on Chanyeol, he was exhausted.

 

They hugged tightly, Chanyeol's long arms wrapped around him, kissing his damp forehead. After a few minutes Baekhyun had enough energy to roll over, lying next to the taller.

 

"Say something..." the smaller finally said, still out of breath.

 

"I... I'm a little speechless..." Chanyeol laughed. "This must have been the best first time ever."

 

"I didn't expect it to feel like this. I love when you fill me up. This was really different..." Baekhyun said.

 

Chanyeol turned around to face him. "You didn't like it?"

 

"Don't twist my words, Chanyeol," he said facing the other as well now. "It felt incredible, I felt really close to you in a way that I've never experienced before. I was so curious about it but I don't think it would have ever crossed my mind to ask somebody, to ask you, to try it. I'm a little overwhelmed right now." 

 

Chanyeol moved and kissed the smaller's cheek. 

 

"But yeah, what an amazing first time," Baekhyun added with a huge smile and chuckled. "I can't believe we had a first time just now, at our age."

 

The taller joined in. He was thinking that he already had done something else with Baekhyun he had never done before (eating his ass) but didn't mention it. 

 

He thought there might be another first for him in store with Baekhyun but this was something he definitely couldn't say now, it was too crazy to say that after such a short amount of time. Of course this wasn't love what he felt but he knew he was falling really hard for the smaller.

 

"Well, you mentioned earlier the difference in our experiences. Just now we were at the same level. It kind of makes me happy." As soon as the words left Chanyeol's mouth, he felt embarassed by it and covered his face with both of his hands.

 

My God, can he be any more adorable?! Baekhyun smiled at the sight of Chanyeol's deep red ears. He pulled the other's hands away and kissed him sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

Baekhyun had been admiring Chanyeol's sleeping face for a while now, since he had woken up. He had never met someone quite like him before. He seemed to be very confident in himself but also had this unexpectedly very cute side to him. One thing was for sure - the way he was attracted to this guy was on another level.  
Chanyeol was humming as he woke up and as soon as he opened his eyes, the smaller one acted like he was still asleep, he didn't want to seem like a creep who had been watching him the entire time.

 

"I know you're awake, I saw you, you know," he said with his low raspy morning voice.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Sure you don't," he grinned and pulled the smaller into his arms. "Did you sleep well?" 

 

"I did. And you? You fell asleep so fast, I couldn't believe it when I heard you started snoring," Baekhyun chuckled.

 

"I do not snore - you're imagining things!"

 

"Sure you don't," the smaller replied and pulled him into a soft kiss. "So, what are your plans for today?"

 

"Hhhmmh, hug you, eat something with you, more hugging, kiss you, fuck you, go to sleep with you..."

 

"Are you sure, I mean - don't you want to have some time to yourself? We've spent the last couple of days together, I'd totally understand if you..." 

 

Baekhyun's rumbling was stopped by those soft plush lips. "Baek, one thing I can tell you about myself is that I don't do things unless I want to, and I also don't say things unless I mean them. If YOU don't want to, you also just have to say it."

 

"No, no, I mean, gosh what am I saying - yes, I also want to spend time with you, I just..." 

 

The smaller's lips were sealed with another kiss. "Good then," Chanyeol smiled. "And please, don't ever hesitate to tell me what's on your mind. Let's just have this one rule - let's always be honest with each other. I'm not a petty person who gets upset easily. Okay?"

 

Baekhyun nodded and leaned his head on Chanyeol's naked chest. He felt so safe in the taller's arms, feeling his warm skin against his but it was also his words, anything the taller has said to him so far really, that made him feel incredibly safe. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the taller who moved carefully so they could get up and eat breakfast. Chanyeol gave him some comfy clothes and his heart skipped a beat seeing Baekhyun in them, which were way too big for him. 

 

Baekhyun insisted on preparing the breakfast while  Chanyeol left quickly to get some coffee to go from the café downstairs. 

 

"Good morning."

 

Baekhyun hadn't heard Kyungsoo coming in. "Morning. Chanyeol will be back in a minute. I'm preparing breakfast for us."

 

"I can see that," he replied drily. "So - you and Chanyeol, huh?!"

 

Baekhyun was startled by the question and didn't really know how to answer it but decided to be honest. "I don't really know what to say right now. I could say yes, cause apparently there's something between us but we haven't talked about 'us' yet."

 

"Fair enough. But what are your intentions with Chanyeol? He's my best friend and is more sensitive than you might think he is. So don't play him - that's all I'm asking from you."

 

"I'm not playing him, this I can assure you. But again, I don't know how to answer your question - it's not like I planned to throw myself at him or someone in general when I moved here. It just happened, so..."

 

"Do you like him?"

 

"Kyungsoo, give him a break, man. This is not a fucking interview," the taller, who just walked in scolded him. He didn't hear the entire conversation but had a good grasp of what was going on.

 

 

 

While the three of them ate together, the roommate was observing the couple. He could see right through Chanyeol but he wasn't sure about Baekhyun. He did seem to be a nice guy, however, he was a little scared for his best friend to get his heart broken for the first time. But maybe he was just seeing ghosts and was reading too much into everything. He decided to keep his eyes on this situation.

 

With their stomachs filled, Chanyeol and Baekhyun returned to bed and cuddled. 

 

"I'm sorry about Kyungsoo, sometimes he's overprotective".

 

"I think it's a nice thing to have a best friend you can trust and who looks out for you. He didn't say anything bad really, so don't be upset with him.... wait a minute, how much did you hear of our conversation earlier?"

 

"Enough to understand that it must have made you feel uncomfortable."

 

"A little, yeah. I mean so far we haven't talked about us or what's going on between us so I really didn't know what to say to him."

 

"Do you want to talk about us?"

 

"Now?"

 

"If you want to. Like I said earlier, just speak your mind, Baek."

 

"I didn't plan on having a man in my life again anytime soon but here we are - whatever we are right now. This came all very unexpected for me. We're just getting to know each other..."

 

"Same, Baek. You know what, let's just take things slowly and do whatever we want to do - it's nobody's business what we are and we shouldn't put ourselves unnecessarily under pressure by defining it now. Time will tell I guess," the taller said. 

 

"One thing I do want to ask though. Whatever we are right now - are we exclusive?" Baekhyun asked nervously. He was happy that Chanyeol and him seemed to be on the same page, i.e. taking things slowly. But exclusivity was something that was very important to him. Extremely important to him.

 

"You're seriously asking me that?"

 

"Your boss said you're quite the heartbreaker, so I guess it's a valid question."

 

"Byun Baekhyun. Why would I want to fuck someone else if they can't even come close to you? Sex with you is... it's incredible, at least in my opinion. So, yes, from my point of view we are exclusive. I don't want anybody else. And to hell with what Minseok said, it's not like he knows much about me anyway."

 

Baekhyun pulled the taller into a kiss. "Why do always say the perfect things? Like everything I want to hear." 

 

Their kiss escalated quickly into a slow deep kiss, their tongues intertwining. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun on top of him now. No more words were spoken in between the heated kisses. His hands caressed the smaller's body everywhere, pinching those pink perky nipples with one hand while his other kneaded his favorite ass cheeks. 

 

"Baek, I want to see how you prep yourself for me. Grab the lube."

 

The smaller had a weakness for bossy Chanyeol. He immediately did eagerly as told, he lubed up three of his fingers and stuck one after the other in.

 

"Touch yourself, I want you to jerk yourself off while you finger-fuck yourself on top of me."

 

"You just want to watch me?"

 

"Yes, remember, this is what I wanted to see from the very beginning. After our first encounter, I jerked myself off thinking off you doing it to yourself. And don't worry, I will fuck your ass afterwards real good and make you cum again."

 

Baekhyun started stroking his now hard dick while moving his three wet fingers in and out his ass at the same fast pace. He was visibly turned on, his face was blushing red while looking the taller in the eye. Chanyeol's hard cock was leaking, the pre-cum dripping down his shaft but he didn't touch himself, he just enjoyed his private little peep show.

 

"Tell me what you're imagining, Baek."

 

"How you'll thrust your big hard cock into me, I want you inside of me right now."

 

"Not yet. Add more fingers back, I know you can take more up your slutty ass."

 

Baekhyun rearranged his slender fingers to fit them all in, his own hand disappeared inside of him up to his knuckles.

 

"You have no idea how fucking hot you are, Baek. Keep going, just like that. And I want you to come in my mouth."

 

Chanyeol's words, spoken with that husky voice did the rest for him - Baekhyun didn't waste anytime and moved so he could stick his throbbing dick into the taller's mouth, squirting his white liquid into his mouth and down his throat.

 

Chanyeol didn't swallow but pulled Baekhyun down and kissed him, both tongues moving around each other exchanging his cum.

 

Before Baekhyun could remove his hand, Chanyeol wrapped his around it and pushed it deeper in there. 

 

"Oh my god, Chanyeol, what..."

 

"Your beautiful hand disappearing inside that sexy ass of yours is really a sight! But," he said after removing it and placing his brick of a dick right next to the entrance "... now I will fuck you senseless."

 

He rammed his dick hard inside and attacked him with fast deep thrusts, his balls slapping against Baekhyun, his hands on his hips holding him in place. Baekhyun moaned so loudly, he had totally forgotten that there was still someone else in the apartment.

 

Chanyeol fucked him so hard that his entire face was covered in sweat. He had been so close to coming untouched when he was watching the smaller jerking himself off earlier, so he couldn't help it but to fuck him hard, very hard, and quick. 

 

They changed positions, with Chanyeol on top now and the smaller's spread legs wrapped around him, he had the right angle and hit over and over and abused his prostate. Baekhyun wasn't the only one who had forgotten about not being alone at home, Chanyeol almost screamed when he came inside of Baekhyun, while watching the other's beautiful face, coming undone for a second time. 

 

Chanyeol collapsed on top of him, peppering Baekhyun's neck with butterfly kisses. Baekhyun held him tightly, and could only smile when he soon heard soft snores against his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes...yes... thank you so much... Can't wait, looking forward to tomorrow!"   
It was in the afternoon when Baekhyun woke up hearing Chanyeol whispering on the phone right before the taller hung up, now looking happily at his phone.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Chanyeol said softly.

 

"It's okay," Baekhyun said with a smile, slowly coming to his senses.

 

"Baek," he said and pecked his forehead. "There's a change of plans."

 

The smaller sat up, took a sip from the water bottle that was placed next to the bed and looked at his neighbor in confusion.

 

"Change? Plans? What?"

 

The taller chuckled. "I just got a booking to play in Busan tomorrow night. Also, the owner of the club invited me to lunch tomorrow, so to be on time I have to leave tonight already."

 

"Oh. No problem, Chanyeol, don't worry about me just because you said we'll spend the day together. This is more important," Baekhyun replied with a soft smile on his face.

 

"Uhhhmh, look... Baek, this is going to sound crazy but... fuck it,I'll ask anyway..."

 

"Well, isn't pretty much anything between us kind of crazy?!" Baekhyun chuckled. 

 

"Right," the taller joined in. "I was just wondering if you would want to come with me? I just thought it could be fun. And about tomorrow night - you don't have to join me if you worry about being bored; I mean, I'd be happy if you'd be there but you don't really have to."

 

Baekhyun was lost in thoughts.

 

"Please don't feel obligated to agree, it was just a thought," the taller said, not knowing how to interprete his silence. He immediately worried that he had gone overboard.

 

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, no, it's not that." He paused, sorting his thoughts and thinking how to express them. "Remember, I'm from Busan?!"

 

"Yeah... I do. Shit, I'm stupid - you don't want to go back there, right?"

 

"Chanyeol, please, don't... it's not stupid. I feel... flattered?! Had you mentioned any other place, I'd have immediately said yes, cause I think it would be fun."

 

"But Busan is a no no...?"

 

He didn't know how to answer.

 

"Okay, in no shape or form am I trying to pressure you. I just want to - if you let me - understand you. You don't have to tell me the details, but maybe we could discuss the pro's and con's?"

 

Baekhyun was thinking. No, he actually didn't want to go back. On the other hand, spending more time with Chanyeol was very tempting. "Okay, we can discuss this," he said.

 

"What are your worries about going back? It seems that it has nothing to do with us... I'm not expecting you to tell me the reason itself but maybe you could explain it in a way I'd understand your feelings?"

 

"Without any details... hmmmh... okay, uhhhmmh... my last memories - no, the past year wasn't the greatest. I left because I saw no chance  to feel any happiness again over there. It actually hurts my heart though to be feeling this way, I grew up there and I used to love my life there..."

 

He didn't continue, getting lost in his thoughts again. Chanyeol watched him carefully and waited until he realized that he wouldn't continue with his explanation.  
"I see. So, Baek, please bare with me - since I don't know what it's all about I will just say what's on my mind." He took his time till he decided how to word his thoughts. "Apparently you love your home town but now you have bad memories and associate it with them. I haven't experienced something like that but I can imagine what it could maybe feel like trying to escape from something - well whatever you're trying to forget. One thing I'm wondering about though is whether your approach is - let's say the right one. I might be completely wrong, but wouldn't it be a good thing to create something positive, to create a good experience with this place again? Especially if you care about it, you know... On the other hand, it might be to early for you..."

 

Chanyeol's words touched him, no, they actually shook him. Obviously, he didn't know what this was all about at all, nevertheless he seemed to somehow have quite a good grasp of his conflict. The next thought that crossed his mind was how safe he felt with this man. He might not know him well but he felt so safe with him - he had just realized this fact earlier that day. So far, his handsome neighbor had turned his life upside down but never in an uncomfortable way.  

 

"From a logical point of view I do think it must be too early to return. What  you just said though, I don't know, it touched me, hurt me, gave me hope, all at the same time? It's weird... but  maybe I really shouldn't waste time to avoid the place and the memories but rather, I don't know, alternate them?! Honestly, I never planned on going back..."

 

Chanyeol pulled the smaller into a hug. He hugged him but not too tight, drawing circles with his hand on the smaller's back. He really didn't want to hurt him by bringing back bad memories and admitted to himself how selfish his request was. 

 

"So, for how long?"

 

"For how long what?" The taller was confused for a second. "You mean for how long I'll be staying there?"

 

"For how long will WE be staying there?"

 

"No... really? Are you sure? I don't want to force you, Baek... really??"

 

Baekhyun pulled away from the hug and brought his hand to Chanyeol's cheek, caressing it with feather light touches. "I really don't know why... and especially with my experience... but somehow I trust you. I trust that you could help me and that we could actually have a good time there."

 

Chanyeol couldn't contain himself anymore and crashed his lips onto Baekhyun's. His thoughtless- or selfishness seemed to have turned into something that could maybe deepen their relationship. 

 

"I promise, I'll do anything I can to not make you regret this."

 

The smaller smiled, his sorrow seemed to be washed away or at least not showing anymore on his face. "When do you want to leave?"

 

The taller took a look at his watch. "It takes us about 4 hours by car, right? Let's say in about 1,5 hours. You don't have to worry about anything, the hotel room's been booked by the club, you just have to pack your stuff."

 

"Okay, I'll leave now so I can take a quick shower at home and get ready."

 

"I'll pick you up at 5 p.m. Baek - thanks, I'm happy that you're coming with me," he said pecking the other's soft lips again.

 

 

 

 

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that."

 

Kyungsoo was shaking his head and didn't know what to say. He felt that his best friend's brain cells were fried. Who in their right mind would invite somebody whom they barely knew on a trip to another city?

 

"Channie... I really don't know what to say. I know how impulsive you are but this is just..."

 

"Kyungsoo, will we be doing this now everytime I spend time with him?"

 

"No, you giant moron, but think for a second. Hello? You DON'T KNOW HIM. Yet you invited him to come with you. What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

"We talked about this already. Please, I'm begging you, please let me do what I feel I need to do."

 

"I swear, if he hurts you..."

 

Chanyeol walked towards his roommate and hugged him tightly; Kyungsoo almost couldn't breathe anymore. "Thank you. You know how much I love you!"

 

Kyungsoo patted the taller's back and sighed. "Well, who else would be telling you how idiotic you are? But you know I'll always listen to you. Just don't expect me to shut up about my concerns."

 

"You'll  be the first one to know if he breaks my heart." Chanyeol said, realizing that, if he ever ends up having this conversation with his best friend, he'll probably be in some deep shit feeling- (love-) wise.


	15. Chapter 15

Baekhyun had already taken a shower, dried his hair and got dressed in no time. Now, he was in the middle of packing his things for the unexpected trip. He still felt uneasy about it and even more confused about his spontaneous decision. But it was too late to back out, so he figured that he'd have to focus on the positive things... or better yet said, on Chanyeol, on the time he'd spend with him. 

 

His door bell rang at 5 p.m. sharp. He grabbed his overnight bag and opened the door. Chanyeol looked him in the eyes with a huge grin on his face.

 

"Ready?" he asked and took the smaller's bag in one hand while  intertwining their fingers with the other one.

 

The first thing Chanyeol did inside of the car was to find the route in his navigation system.

 

"Chanyeol, I know the way."

 

"Yeah. But you might fall sleep and, truthfully, I hate to admit it, I'll be lost without it," he said with a shy smile.

 

They've been half way down the road, joking around, singing, laughing, when Chanyeol dared to ask "Baek, is there somebody you'd like to meet in Busan? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

 

"Chanyeol, do me one favor. Don't treat me like I might break or lose my mind just because you ask me something. Even if I don't feel ready to talk about the details, it doesn't mean that you don't have any right to ask - I can always decide whether I want to answer it or not, right? Remember, we promised we'll be truthful to each other.  And I'm not planning to deviate from this - I'll show you as much as I currently can."

 

"Being honest doesn't mean you have to talk about or do something you're not comfortable with."

 

"Exactly. And I'm not. But that doesn't mean that you can't ask me anything - I can deal with it, that's all I'm trying to say. And the same goes for you of course," the smaller said, placing his left hand on Chanyeol's right one. 

 

"Got it," he smiled. "So, what is your answer to my question then?"

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and exhaled. "I don't really have anyone whom I could or would want to meet anymore."

 

"What about your family?  Do they live  there or somewhere else?"

 

"I...," he swallowed, "I don't have a family anymore. Well, that's not entirely true. There are some relatives I never met though, and I actually don't know where they live."

 

Chanyeol stayed quiet for a while, taking in the revelation of the smaller one. "What happened?" he whispered.

 

"My mom raised me on her own. I don't know my father, he left shortly after I was born. I don't have any hard feelings about that though since I didn't ever feel that I missed out  on anything. I don't have any siblings. And my mother, she.... she passed away," Baekhyun said, his voice was clearly breaking now.

 

"Oh my God, Baek, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for asking. Damn, I should just..."

 

"It's okay," Baekhyun interrupted him with a hurt smile. "It hurts. But it's not like I don't want to talk about her. Actually, sometimes I really do want to. But it seems that people don't want to talk about it - always with the reasoning that they don't want to hurt you. Honestly though, to me it feels that people don't want to talk about it because they're afraid, they don't want to think that this loss and pain could ever happen to them."

 

"Well, both of my parents are alive, and I grew up with them. However, we're not in touch... unfortunately. They couldn't accept my sexuality nor my choice of job. Very conservative. Honestly, I gave up on them a long time ago. And they gave up on me even earlier. It feels really bad to say this when I compare it to your experience, since I kind of do have a choice - they're still around. I wish it was different, but I can't go back having a relationship with them unless they change... majorly. I was so depressed in the past and they had their fair share in it."

 

Baekhyun was thinking about what he had just learned from his neighbor. "Yeah... I guess life can suck big time. They're around but don't accept you or they love you nevertheless but then leave you."

 

"And what about friends in Busan?" Chanyeol asked, trying to lighten up the topic.

 

"Haha," Baekhyun laughed out loud sarcastically. "Imagine your best friend fucks you over in the worst way possible... so no, there's no friend I want to meet."

 

One more hour left till they would reach Busan and Chanyeol hadn't expected to learn so, so much those last couple of hours about Baekhyun. 

 

"Well Baek, it doesn't change what I told you earlier... let's make some great memories these 2 days together. It's my first time there so you will be my tourist guide,"

he smiled. "And since you know the city, you can pick what you want to show me and also which places you might want to avoid. I have no clue, I'll just follow you around."

 

What Chanyeol just said wasn't funny at all but somehow he cracked up laughing. Probably, because despite all the negative shit, the taller one somehow managed to make him feel lighthearted and focus on something else.

 

"Yes. Chanyeol, let's have lots of fun. I can definitely think of places I could show you, which I like very much."

 

 

 

They arrived at the hotel in the evening. Baekhyun seemed to take everything in with his eyes in the lobby - Chanyeol was amused by his reaction.

 

"Chanyeol, you have no idea... this is a very fancy place and just because I lived here, doesn't mean I ever stepped inside this building."

 

"I'm not laughing at you, Baek. It's just... you're cute. Now, let's go upstairs."

 

Their room wasn't the biggest one, but the bed was quite big and the interior looked very... expensive.

 

"Finally," Chanyeol sighed while throwing himself on the bed. "What a day... I actually can't believe that we're both here right now."

 

Baekhyun lied down next to him, wrapping his arm around the other's waist and studied his face. "Yeah, me neither. Everything feels unreal to me."

 

"What is everything?" the taller asked while turning towards Baekhyun and tracing his cheek with his hand.

 

"I guess us spending the past few days together - and here we are, in Busan of all places. And I'm looking forward to it."

 

Chanyeol didn't say anything and just smiled.

 

"Chanyeol..."

 

"Hhhmhh?"

 

What would you say if we - how should I put this - change things up while we're here?"

 

The taller looked at him and raised his eyebrow, staring at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

 

"Well," the smaller laughed as he felt a little unsure about his suggestion. "What would you say if we make a deal to not have sex while we're here?"

 

Now the taller was staring at him with both of his eyebrows raised up. "Uhhmh, I mean... okay? But first of all, why - I'm curious why you're suggesting this. And secondly, define sex please... intercourse only or does oral sex or foreplay count as well?"

 

Baekhyun burst out laughing. "Honestly, I just thought of it. It just crossed my mind that this could be a way to get to know each other a little better since we mostly... you know. And the definition? Wow, you're getting really technical about this - I haven't even thought about it yet," he admitted.

 

Chanyeol smiled from ear to ear, smitten by the smaller one wanting to get to know him in a non-sexual way - and get closer to him, right?

 

"Okay. Byun Baekhyun, I warn you though. Since you haven't defined it, I'll go ahead and suggest to play it out entirely innocently - nothing more than kissing and hugging. And I won't give in while we're here, even if you change your mind."

 

The smaller chuckled. "Park Chanyeol. why does this feel like a competition now?"

 

Chanyeol pecked his lips. "Baby, it is. And it starts in 3,2,1, now."


	16. Chapter 16

Chanyeol is an extremely competitive person. The positive aspect of it is that whenever he tries to achieve something or win a bet, he puts his everything into it. The "competition" with Baekhyun, however, will definitely be challenging for him. That's the first thing he realized when he woke up in the morning. 

 

He was able to easily deal with it last night since he was so tired from the long car ride and fell asleep pretty fast while spooning Baekhyun. But now that he was awake and he felt the smaller's round delicious ass pressing against his morning wood, it took a lot of willpower to not rub the petite body in front of him, which would only make him want more. Although he would have preferred to stay in bed for a little longer to enjoy the proximity, he decided he could not show any signs of weakness so he had no other choice but to get up and take a cold shower.

 

After washing up, he got out of the bathroom and the sight of Baekhyun, who was in the middle of changing clothes and stood bare chested in front of him now, made him swallow hard. In his opinion, the smaller one was unbelievably beautiful if not the most attractive guy he's ever been with.

 

"Hey," Baekhyun beamed at him happily and walked over to receive his good morning kiss. Chanyeol cupped his face and pecked his lips chastily. 

 

"Good morning. So, Mr. tour guide, what are our plans for today?"

 

"When and where do you have to meet the club owner for lunch?"

 

"Hold up," he searched for his phone and showed the address of the restaurant to Baekhyun. "Do you know this place? We have to be there at 1 p.m."

 

"I know where it is, I've never eaten there though, it's quite pricey but supposedly good. Hmmmh, let me think, I guess we could go to the Gukje Market first since it's not too far away from it. And then we'll see from there what else we'll be doing. I have an idea but it I don't want to give away everything at once."

 

"Okay, I'm all yours and will follow you," the taller replied with a huge smile. "I'm really looking forward to this."

 

Half an our later they found themselves on the market, surrounded by food stalls and different stores. The sight of Chanyeol who was looking around with his mouth open like an excited puppy made the smaller forget his doubts to come back home. The giant puppy wanted to try everything and stopped at each food stall they passed to buy different local specialties.

 

"Mmmh, this tastes like heaven, Baek."

 

"You know you shouldn't stuff yourself now or else you won't be hungry at lunchtime," the smaller laughed heartily.

 

"I can't resist though. So, Baek, did you come here often?"

 

"From time to time. The quality of the food is really great but it's always crowded with tourists, so I often avoided coming here. But, since we're both tourists today, I don't mind at all."

 

"I totally understand, I also avoid the crowded places in Seoul. But when we get home again, I'll show you around and take you to my favorite place as well."

 

"What's your favorite place?"

 

"You'll have to wait and see ... Oh, oh, oh, oh," he shouted excitingly, took the smaller's hand and started pulling him towards a store. "Baek, we need to go over there to the electronics store." 

 

"Pffff, you huge dork."

 

 

Time went by fast while roaming the streets together and it was time to leave for the appointment. The owner was already waiting at a reserved table inside the restaurant; he was much younger than Chanyeol hat expected and quite the good looking guy.

 

"You must be Loey," he greeted him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you in person. And you are...?"

 

"Mr. Kim, this is Byun Baekhyun, he's a friend of mine." It felt a little wrong to him to introduce him as such but what else could he do - there wasn't any word to describe what they were yet and it wasn't anybody's business anyway.

 

"Kim Junmyeon, nice to me meet you."

 

Baekhyun was relieved that a) he didn't know this person and b) that he seemed to be friendly. 

 

The lunch went by smoothly and an hour later they were finished and went their way again.

 

 

"Oh my god, Baek, I can't move, I'm so stuffed right now."

 

"Told you!"

 

"But it was worth it, the street food was much better than this fancy stuff. So, what will we do next? I'm up for anything but more food".

 

"Let's see... okay, I'll save the best for tomorrow before we leave. There's so much I could show you but since we do not have much time, we could just go to Gamcheon Culture Village, it's really nice there."

 

Chanyeol and his favorite personal tour guide did as he had suggested and spent the entire afternoon walking around. The taller took so many photos of the beautiful pastel colored houses and took even more pictures of his cute neighbor. His favorite picture was a selca they took because it was proof of how much fun both were having, both having huge ass grins on their faces.

 

 

They returned to the hotel only in time to get ready and go to the club. After Baekhyun found out which one it was, he decided he would join him since he hadn't been there before, which also meant no bad memories for him. 

 

When Chanyeol caught sight of the smaller in his changed outfit and with those sexy black rimmed eyes he had only seen once before on him, he found himself in another crisis to control himself and not get down on his knees to blow Baekhyun right there on the spot.

 

On the outside, it seemed that the smaller dealt better with the situation but he had actually been struggling all day - the adorable side of the taller one seemed to be his weakness. However, he had suggested the deal so he wanted at least try to stick to it.

 

"Baek, since it's going to be a long night, you know I'm not expecting you to stay there till I finish, right? Whenever you feel tired or bored, you can come back here."  
"Ok, I will."

The club was huge with different stages and although it wasn't the weekend but a normal working day, lots of people were there. This was totally not Baekhyun's thing but he wanted to at least spend some time there and enjoy watching his neighbor. He liked seeing this side of him, he seemed so focused on the music. He found this expression on Chanyeol's face, whenever he furrowed his brows and from time to time unconsciously sticking the tip of his tongue out while bobbing his head to the music, extremely sexy. He seemed to be in his own world.

 

Which wasn't entirely true. Of course he was focused on DJ'ing but he was also watching Baekhyun who was sitting at the bar drinking a cocktail. One might think that the smaller would distract him but he actually found it easier seeing him from afar and having him around since he's constantly on his mind anyway.

 

What did distract him though were the people, guys and also some girls, approaching Baekhyun, trying to talk and flirt with him. Well, being so handsome this was bound to happen but he didn't like it, which was surprising him a little. Chanyeol was never someone to not admit his own weaknesses to himself. So yes, he seemed to be a little jealous and he wasn't familiar with this feeling. He had been on the receiving end of unjustified jealousy before and found it annoying and a complete turn off. To him, there was nothing cute about it and that's why he was a little annoyed with himself to find out that he was capable of this feeling as well. Luckily, Baekhyun wasn't a flirty person and only exchanged a few words with them before they gave up trying to get into his pants.

 

Baekhyun was a little annoyed himself, since he had overheard more than once this evening how girls were fawning over the hot DJ, giggling and talking about how they could get close to him and how to score him. Minseok's words always came back to his mind that he was a heartbreaker. He had downed his third cocktail and decided he'd hit the dancefloor since he really  didn't feel like listening to these bitches anymore. Yes, he did call them bitches cause he was annoyed and tipsy.

Watching the smaller move his body rhythmically to the music, Chanyeol had his doubts whether he'd succeed to not fuck Baekhyun senseless whenever they'd get back to the hotel because... god damn, he was so hot, the way he moved his hips. He was more than turned on by the sight and when Baekhyun was looking directly at him with this seductive gaze coming from his black rimmed eyes, looking at him like he was only dancing for him, he felt his dick getting hard. Thank goodness he had an oversized t-shirt on and that his lower region was not visible behind the DJ booth. What brought him back to his senses and killed his boner as fast as it had appeared was when he saw how this guy was dancing behind the smaller and getting too close. Jealousy immediately rushed to his head and if he could he would have loved to put this douchebag in his place. But he couldn't act unprofessionally. 

 

When Baekhyun felt a hand on his hips, he immediately turned around and told the guy pretty much to fuck off. Normally, he would have done it more diplomatically but the alcohol did its job. Chanyeol felt somewhat relieved that the smaller knew how to handle the situation and didn't need any help with it.  

 

Baekhyun got off the dancefloor and decided to call it a night. He was tipsy, annoyed and didn't want to spend the rest of the night in a bad mood. He looked at Chanyeol and explained with hand signs that he'd go back to the hotel and sleep. The DJ understood and nodded.

 

 

When he finally made it back to the hotel, he was surpised to find the smaller to be still awake. He was sitting on the bed watching TV in the hotel's bathrobe, his hair was still damp from the shower he had taken, which had helped him to sober up.

 

"Hey, you're still awake?"

 

"Couldn't sleep."  
"I'll be right back, I'll take a quick shower myself, I'm all sweaty." He hurried up so he could finally be with the smaller again. The first  thing he did when he returned was to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Finally, he could relax again. 

 

"Are you tired?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"Yeah, I feel drained." He paused for a minute before he continued speaking. "Baek? I need to tell you something."

 

For a split second the smaller expected the worst, that kind of announcement usually never means good news. 

 

"I feel like an idiot saying this but I was jealous tonight."

 

The confusion on Baekhyun's face was obvious because that was not what he had expected to be revealed. 

 

"And it is a big deal to me because I never thought of myself to be that kind of guy. It shocked me when I realized what I was feeling while I was watching other people trying to hook up with you. I mean - of course nobody likes that kind of stuff - but I never really cared before. This is new to me, I don't like being like this. And when I saw this asshole on the dancefloor, I swear to god, I imagined myself jumping over the booth and tear him away from you, I was so mad at that moment.... Say something please," he asked after he had finished and Baekhyun was still quiet.

 

"I'm just a little surprised. The way you just announced I thought that something really bad would follow."

 

"Well, to me it kind of is, I don't know, I'm confused and I hate being irrational. And I'm disappointed in myself." 

 

The smaller cupped his face, he couldn't take this sad expression on it. "Hey... hey, Chanyeol, please look at me. It's nothing bad really, stop being so hard on yourself. It's not like you did something wrong. I'm - I'm okay with it, I guess."

 

"You're okay with it?! But it's not a good trait and what right do I even have to be even jealous?"

 

"To be honest, I was kind of annoyed myself tonight, so I understand. Listening to other people talk how they'd try to go home with you, this... this, this bitch saying how she'd love to blow you, I was getting quite pissed." Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of words. 

 

"Chanyeol, if you really think you should be so disappointed in yourself you might as well be disappointed in me."

 

The taller didn't say anything while the other's words were still sinking in. He pulled Baekhyun into a hug. "I was worried that I might scare you off," he admitted almost whispering. 

 

His honesty touched the smaller quite deeply, he couldn't help it but to hug him even tighter. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Aaaah, it's really nice here!" Chanyeol said with a huge smile on his face. It was their last stop before going back home. 

 

"I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite place and thank goodness the weather is perfect to hang out here at the beach. I used to come here regularly since my childhood. Whether I was in a good mood, hanging out here with my friends or whenever I felt I needed to get away to clear my mind - this was always my place to go to. It's so soothing, when you close your eyes and just listen to the sound of the sea."

 

"You're right, it's relaxing. Thanks for taking me here."

 

"Sure, no problem."

 

"Isn't it kind of strange, Baek, it's been what - 2 weeks since we met? And I almost feel like we've been knowing each other for much longer."

 

"Hmmmh, I guess it's because we spent so much time together over the past few days. I think it will feel a little strange whenever we get home later on today and separate."

 

"Who says that we have to separate?"

 

"I think it would be the right thing to do, you know, you going back to your place and I back to mine. What we're doing right know is not really considered taking it slow," Baekhyun explained with a soft smile.

 

"But there's also nothing wrong with spending as much time as we both want to, isn't it."

 

"Of course there's nothing wrong with it but I do think both of us should also have some time to ourselves - the possibility to maybe reflect a little on what's been happening..."

 

"You mean between us?"

 

"Yes, or whatever you might need to think about." 

 

"Is it - is it because of last night?"

 

"No Chanyeol. And please  get rid of that frown on your face, I don't mean anything bad with what I'm suggesting. There's nothing wrong, just take my words for what they are."

 

They stayed quiet for a while, looking at the sea, taking the calmness of the place in.

 

"Maybe it's just me, Chanyeol. I feel like I'm not doing things right at the moment. I feel like I haven't put much effort into my job search since I moved to Seoul. While I do have enough saved up to cover my expenses for a while, I don't want to be stupid and waste everything just because I don't really try to find something."

 

"I didn't even think about your situation, sorry."

 

"Don't be - I also didn't think about it. You know, when I decided to move, I promised myself that I'd be taking care of myself this time around, so it has really nothing to do with you, I'm not suddenly rejecting or trying to avoid you, why would I? From what you told me about your family, you know pretty well how it is when you can only depend on yourself. Nobody will have my back if I fail."

 

Chanyeol resisted to reply that he would or something along those lines because he knew damn well it would be wrong to say something like that at this stage. Since he didn't know what to say, he just scooted closer to Baekhyun and put his arm around him who in turn leaned his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

 

It seemed like they stayed forever in this position, quiet and enjoying each other's company before it was time to ride back home.

 

"Baek, I was thinking about your job situation. It kind of crossed my mind that if you don't find anything else I could ask Minseok if he'd let you work at the bar. Currently he's doing everything himself but he's constantly complaining about it as well. Then again, after last night I'm not so sure if it would be such a smart idea to have you around. I bet you'd get hit on constantly and it would be difficult to watch. But if you want me to, I'll do it - I'll just have to suck it up then."

 

Baekhyun studied the taller's expression. "You're really cute. Thanks, Chanyeol, I appreciate it. I'll think about it if worse comes to worst."

 

Chanyeol was blushing hard, he never really knew how to handle his neighbor's compliments, much to the amusement of the smaller.

 

 

When they arrived at home, Chanyeol accompanied Baekhyun to his place. The smaller had told him that it wasn't necessary but he had insisted. The taller wrapped his arms around the other's waist and kissed him.

 

"Thanks for taking me with you Chanyeol, I really, really enjoyed it."

 

"No, thank YOU, Baek. For everything." He hugged the smaller tightly. "Aah, I miss you already."

 

Baekhyun chuckled. "You're such a dork, you know that, right?"

 

"Yes," he pecked his lips. "I'm your dork though. So... I guess I'll leave now and wait while constantly staring at my phone until you let me know that you want to meet up again."

 

One more goodbye kiss and they separated.

 

 

"Channie, you're back! How was it?"

 

"Baek is just incredible!"

 

"I was actually talking about the club.... just kidding," Kyungsoo giggled when Chanyeol threw the small pillow that was on the couch at him.

 

"I wish we could have stayed longer, I really didn't want to let him go just now."

 

"Oh god, you got it really bad," his roommate rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah... I guess I do." 

 

 

Not even an hour had passed and Baekhyun felt bored... and lonely. He was lying in his bathtub and wondered how to spend his alone time now for the rest of the evening. He was absolutely sure that this was the right thing to do, putting some space in between him and Chanyeol again. It was scary how attached he felt to him. 

Sigh... he could text him though, right? There's nothing wrong with checking up on his neighbor.

 

From Baekhyun:  
What are you doing?  
9:03 P.M. ✓✓

 

From Chanyeol:  
Thinking about you  
9:04 P.M. ✓✓

 

Baekhyun, who was now lying on his bed, rolling around squeaking like a young teenage girl, giggling to himself.

 

From Baekhyun:  
Whoa, you were serious when you said that you'd keep staring at your phone. ^^  
9:06 P.M. ✓✓

 

From Chanyeol:  
Told you...  
I'm a man of my words  
9:07 P.M. ✓✓

 

From Chanyeol:  
Unfair  
9:15 P.M. ✓✓

From Baekhyun:  
What is?  
9:15 P.M. ✓✓

 

From Chanyeol:  
That I'm the only one feeling this way  
9:16 P.M. ✓✓

 

From Baekhyun:  
Yeah, right...  
9:17 P.M. ✓✓

 

Chanyeol stared at his screen and was wondering what the other kept typing and typing and typing.

 

From Baekhyun:  
Why else would I have texted you if you weren't on my mind as well  
9:24 P.M. ✓✓

 

Aah, so he kept deleting and rewriting... cute! The taller was smiling to himself. 

 

From Chanyeol:  
You know everything is in your hands  
One word from you and I'll be coming straight to you  
9:26 P.M. ✓✓

 

From Baekhyun:  
I feel so stupid now  
9:28 P.M. ✓✓

From Chanyeol:  
Why?  
9:28 P.M. ✓✓

 

From Baekhyun:  
Cause it was my idea to spend some time on our own...  
And here I am, wanting to see you  
9:33 P.M. ✓✓

 

It can't be... the smaller thought when he heard his doorbell ringing only a minute later. 

 

He opened it and, of course, his giant dork was standing in front of him, out of breath since he obviously had run up the stairs.

 

"Don't look at me so surprised, Baek. I told you - one word from you..."

 

Baekhyun pulled him in and stopped the taller as he started kissing him passionately. He jumped at him and wrapped his legs around the taller's waist who carried him to the bedroom.

 

"Baek, " he moaned, "you have no idea how much I want you... I want my reward now for keeping my hands off of you for two days."

 

The smaller giggled "Yeah... you were such a good boy..."


	18. Chapter 18

Chanyeol threw the smaller on his bed without taking his eyes off of him as he took off his shirt with his chest heaving up and down from excitement. Baekhyun got up on his knees and pulled Chanyeol by his pants towards him, his head being right in front of his crotch. With slightly trembling fingers he started unbuckling the pants.

When he finally succeeded to unbotton the jeans entirely, he pulled them down quickly and mouthed the taller's semi-hard dick through his boxers. 

 

Chanyeol moaned when he felt Baekhyun's hot breath through the cloth, the moisture of his tongue slowly seeping through the material. 

 

"Stop being such a tease, Baek," he groaned with a hoarse voice.

 

Baekhyun eyed him innocently but complied immediately since he wanted to feel the taller's warm skin just as badly. He pulled the boxers down and quickly caught the now throbbing dick with his mouth. He gave the head a slow lick along the slit before he took it in sucking on the head.

 

Chanyeol took a sharp breath in at the contact with Baekhyun's skilled tongue. "Baek, I swear... no teasing... I told you how much I want you, right now..."

 

The smaller let go off him with a pop and looked up at him "You want to make it quick? I thought you want your reward?"

 

The taller pushed Baekhyun on his back and hovered over him. He looked into those beautiful brown eyes while caressing his cheek. "Of course I do. Right now I'm dying to be inside of you, but I won't rush once I'm inside your ass. In fact I will fuck you really slowly, I want to enjoy every second of it. So forgive me for skipping foreplay. I promise I will make it worth it."

 

A wave of anticipation and excitement ran through the smaller's body just from listening to these words spoken by his favorite voice. It was Chanyeol's turn now to undress Baekhyun. He helped him out of his clothes and threw them next to the bed.

 

As both were finally completely naked, Chanyeol went straight for the night stand were Baekhyun was keeping  the lube. Before he started preparing the smaller, he went for a very slow deep wet kiss. His thick lubed fingers were making its way to the entrance simultaneously. As soon as the fingers intruded one by one, Baekhyun started moaning against the taller's mouth. Chanyeol was clearly not the only one who couldn't wait any longer. "Chanyeol, please..."

 

The taller positioned himself above him lining up his hard cock. He entered him slowly but had to stop himself for a second as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of the warm walls wrapped around him. "Fuck, Baek," he moaned as he pushed completely inside. He lowered himself again until his lips were  grazing the other's and he made his first thrust as deep as he could. His lips wandered off to the side of the smaller's neck and licked his sweet spot, just like Baekhyun liked it. 

 

Chanyeol hadn't joked about fucking him slowly, the pace was nervewrecking as Baekhyun's body was anticipating each deep thrust. His legs, which were spread apart, now wrapped up around Chanyeol to give him even better access while his hands were holding onto the taller's neck. 

 

"You feel so fucking good," he said, his hands cupping Baekhyun's face. "Look at me, please," he said to the smaller who had just closed his eyes as he was getting lost in his pleasure. It took his lust-clouded brain a second to understand the words. When he finally opened his eyes, the taller almost lost it. 

 

"God, Baek, you're so beautiful! You have no idea how much of a turn on you are."

 

"Cha... ah, Yeollie," the smaller moaned as he felt another thrust against his prostate.

 

"Say that again."

 

"What?"

 

"The way you called me just now."

 

Baekhyun hadn't realized that the nickname he had been using in his thoughts but never said out aloud before had just slipped out unconsciously. He didn't even know why he felt so embarassed about calling him like that as his neighbor was calling him Baek pretty much from the get go. 

 

However, seeing the longing on the taller's face (to be honest he expected more of a teasing smirk) he threw his hesitation over board. "Yeollie..."

 

"I love it when you call me that." He pecked the smaller's lips and started peppering his face, while never stopping with his slow deep thrusts, almost pulling completely out just to re-enter him as deep as possible. He wiped the smaller's damp hair out of his face which was glistering with small sweat beads only to continue to cover him with more feather light kisses.

 

"Yeollie... I'm close. Come with me please."

 

Chanyeol was also at the brink of his own orgasm, a few more deep hard thrusts made Baekhyun come in white ropes all over his abdomen followed closely by Chanyeol who released inside of him. After his orgasm, he let himself sink on top of Baekhyun and they hugged each other tightly.

 

It took the taller some time to regain strength again, eventually he got up and went to the bathroom. He cleaned himself off quickly while his head was still spinning. Chanyeol felt overwhelmed by everything - their proximity, the longing he felt for Baekhyun and, holy shit, the way they had just fucked felt so incredibly intimate. Never before had he felt like that and he was wondering whether this feeling could be what he thought it was.

 

 He made a small detour to the kitchen before returning to the bedroom with a warm wet towel in one hand and two small water bottles in his other one.   
He wiped Baekhyun off with the towel and cleaned him - he clearly enjoyed taking care of the him.  Afterwards, they cuddled with the smaller's head rested against his neighbor's chest.

 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispered. No reaction.... "Chanyeol?" The taller must have fallen asleep he thought. But when Baekhyun finally lifted his head, he saw that he was actually awake.

 

"What the... didn't you hear me?"

 

The taller nodded. 

 

"Chanyeol,..." 

 

He started shaking his head. Finally Baekhyun caught on to his silly, childish dork.

 

"Yeollie."

 

"Yes, Baek?"

 

"Pffff, are you serious, you won't react if I call you by your name now?"

 

"Nope," he answered. He looked like an oversized child grinning from ear to ear and gave Baekhyun a peck on his lips. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Kyungsoo and a few other friends call me Channie. Some call me Yeol or Loey at work. But Yeollie is now exclusive to you."

 

Baekhyun blushed, thinking that his neighbor could sometimes be the cutest fluff ball ever. "Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you that you came by."

 

"You really don't need to thank me, Baek. Remember, I didn't want to separate to begin with."

 

The smaller laughed. "Yeah well, if we continue at this rate we will end up living together," he joked.

 

Chanyeol just smiled. "Who knows... it's a good thing we live in the same house."

 

Shortly after, both were sound asleep in each other's arms. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up since he heard his phone vibrating. He looked at Chanyeol, who was still sleeping and hurried up to take the call in the living room.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Baekhyun? Is that you?"

 

Shivers ran down his spine as he immediately knew to whom this voice belonged to.

 

"I'll hang up now."

 

"No, please, just hear me out," the voice on the other line pleaded.

 

"What do you want? You have one minute..."


	19. Chapter 19

Chanyeol woke up pretty much when he heard Baekhyun leaving the bedroom, missing immediately the feeling of the other's warm body cuddled next to him.  
He got up, put his boxers on and right when he was about to open the door, he heard his neighbor's voice, which sounded a little... what was it... angry? cold? Whatever it was, it sounded off to him. 

 

He slowly opened the door and found Baekhyun standing in the middle of the living room, lost in thoughts, staring at his phone, which was tightly wrapped by his fingers, so tight that his knuckles where showing, visibly turning white.

 

Chanyeol is a very perceptive and thoughtful person. He caught on immediately that Baekyhun was shaken up by something or better said someone, so he figured he should approach the situation carefully as he still didn't know him that well. He'd just follow his gut feeling, hoping to react the right way.

 

He cleared his throat and slowly walked towards him, which made the smaller notice him. Baekyhun just looked at him with a frown on his face, his eyebrows deeply furrowed.

 

"Are you ok, Baek?"

 

Baekhyun thought about it for a second but eventually nodded his head. 

 

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

 

"What? I'm not bothered by anything," he mumbled looking down at his hands he was fumbling with.

 

Chanyeol looked at him attentively but didn't say anything and just waited whether the smaller would open up.

 

Baekhyun lifted his head and by looking at Chanyeol he realized he must have not be really convincing. "I...  I honestly don't know whether I want to talk about it or not, my thoughts are kind of all over the place at the moment."

 

Chanyeol wanted to hug him badly and tell him everything will be alright - whatever it was -but he didn't know if it was appropriate or not. "Do you want to be alone now, should I leave?"

 

"Yes. Wait, no... I don't know to be honest.... I'm sorry."

 

"Sssshhhh, it's no problem Baek, I'll get dressed and leave. Don't worry about me." When he returned fully dressed to the living room, he saw that Bakhyun looked even more worried now than before.

 

"Are you mad at me?"

 

He went over to Baekhyun and lightly caressed his cheek with his hand. "I swear I'm not. I just don't want you to feel upset, Baekhyun, that's all. I will leave now but you can call me anytime, whether you just want to talk about some stupid things, wanting to meet up or talk about whatever made you feel this way. I will wait for you  and I promise I won't force you to do or talk about anything you don't want to."

 

Baekhyun sighed, somewhat relieved. "I will," he replied with a low voice.

 

Chanyeol pecked his cheek and left.

 

 

It was in the early evening when Chanyeol's phone rang and he was honestly shocked that it was Baekhyun calling him, not expecting to hear from him anytime soon.

 

"Hey, Baek," he answered softly.

 

"Chan... no, Yeollie," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol felt relieved as he could hear the smile in Baekhyun's voice.

 

"What's up?"

 

"You mentioned that you wanted to show me your favorite places, right? I think I need to get out of the house a little and if you feel like it, well, ummmh, well, I'd be up for it, whenever you have time."

 

"Give me one hour, Baek, and meet me downstairs at my car," the taller replied happily.

 

"Great, I'll be there."

 

 

Chanyeol was already waiting inside the car when Baekhyun approached it and got in. He looked a little pale but much better than in the morning.

 

"So, where are you taking me?"

 

"You'll see, it should take us about half an hour, it'S actually outside of the city."

 

 

"We're here," he said as he parked the car. The couple arrived at a small lake, nobody was there due to the late hour. The darkness made the view, as you could see the lights of Seoul in the distance, even more beautiful.

 

Chanyeol got out and grabbed a blanket and his backback out of the trunk. "It's obviously not the sea but the closest thing you can get here, much more beautiful than going to the Han river since it's not crowded," the taller explained.

 

"It's really nice, I love it!"

Chanyeol spread the blanket on the gras and started pulling out different snacks he had prepared quickly at home out of his backpack as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses.

 

Baekhyun smiled, slightly blushing. "I'm impressed, Mr. Park, you really thought of everything."

 

"I tried, I didn't have much time.... it's nothing special really."

 

"It is to me. Thank you," the smaller replied and pecked his plush lips.

 

Chanyeol talked mostly, telling him silly stories from his teenage years, anything to make the smaller chuckle. Baekhyun stuffed himself, apparently he hadn't eaten anything, while listening to the taller's soothing husky voice. After his second glas of wine (Chanyeol took only a sip since he still needed to drive back home), he started feeling tipsy.

 

His thoughts went back to the phone call earlier and, you may blame it on the alcohol, he thought it might be ok to talk about it, to get it off his chest.

 

"Yeollie, will you hear me out? It's quite a long story. Hell, I don't even know where to start but I want you to get the full picture."

 

"Of course I will, you don't have to ask me."

 

"The phone call this morning... it looks like our short stay in Busan wasn't unnoticed. He saw us at the beach."

 

"He? You mean your..."

 

"Jongin. He used to be my best friend. But I guess I have to start from the beginning so you understand... Remember when I told you I was in a relationship for five years?"

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

"It was my first relationship. I was so young when we got together. We had great times but also struggled later down the road. Honestly, a lot of the signs of us not being what we used to be, I didn't even realize them. I was somehow oblivious to everything, ignored them unconsciously. The last year of us being together was when it turned really horrible. I...," Baekhyun started choking up a little but pulled himself together quickly and poured himself another glas of wine. The taller waited patiently for him to continue.

 

"My mom, she fell terminally ill. When we found out about it, we had a few more months to spend together. I was devastated. I was depressed and also super stressed. Almost every day I would drop by after work to hang out with her and do the chores for her since she was too weak. She was a stubborn woman," Baekhyun chuckled. "She refused help from anyone else. As stressful as it was for me, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I loved her so much."

 

He paused for a second and looked at the city lights you could see behind the lake. Chanyeol took his hand and stroked it tenderly.

 

"But that also meant that I was completely drained whenever I would finally get home. I admit it must have been difficult to be in a relationship with me at that point. Sometimes my ex told me about his worries, like about his studies and stuff like that. But all I was able to think about was 'That's not really a problem, get a grip.' I didn't say it but, yeah, I guess I was really insensitive towards him. Same with Jongin. I just didn't have that much time for him anymore, couldn't be there for him anymore. I was an asshole."

 

"You were not, Baekhyun. I'd say it's rather normal that compared to the pain you were going through anything else didn't really feel that important to you."

 

The smaller smiled sarcastically. "But would you want to be in a relationship with that kind of person, someone like me?"

 

"If you truly love each other and you are in a committed relationship, shouldn't you normally stick together in difficult times? I realize it's easier said than done but to be only there for each other when everything's fine is not really that hard to be honest. Whom else should you be able to depend on to have your back and also be patient with you, even if you were an asshole as you said, if not your partner? Shouldn't he be the one to forgive you for that when you're experiencing hell?! Same goes for your best friend."

 

After a minute of silence, the taller's words, running through his head, he continued. "After some time he told me he couldn't deal with it anymore and broke up. I moved in with my mom. It was fucking great timing for a break up but, yeah... I couldn't really deal with it properly, my mom was my priority. Slowly but surely, Jongin withdrew himself from me, I didn't even know why. He stopped contacting me and when my mom died I pretty much was all alone. No boyfriend, no best friend. It took me some time to pick myself up again, to start living like a normal person again. I tried reaching out to Jongin but he didn't answer my calls and only texted back saying he's sorry and busy."

 

"Baek, I don't even know what to say. I'm just so sorry for what you had to go through. And to deal with it all by yourself is really fucked up."

 

The smaller chuckled. "Oh, the best part's coming up next. One day, I ran into a mutual acquaintance and had a coffee with her. She spilled the tea and told me that Jongin and my ex were in a relationship. I was completely shocked. I wasn't even in love with my ex anymore, actually I felt even more betrayed by my best friend, who had known everything, whom I was running to whenever things weren't going right in my relationship."

 

"What happened next?"

 

"It took me a couple of days to process the information. Then I decided to send Jongin a text, I wrote him that I know everything. He called me back and tried to explain it. I also talked to my ex for the very first time since the break up. Apparently everything was my fault as he said. I was the one who wasn't giving him anymore what he needed, may it be physical or emotional. So that's it, that's the story. I stayed for a few more months in Busan, trying to distract myself till I decided to move to Seoul."

 

"So, what about the phone call this morning?"

 

"Jongin saw us at the beach. What a freaking coincidence. He was wondering whether to approach me or not and decided to call me this morning. I actually wanted to hang up immediately but gave him a chance to say what he had to say. He misses me as his best friend, bla bla bla. He wants to meet me and talk things out, he said he'd come here. I told him I need to think about it."

 

"Come here," Chanyeol said, spread his legs so Baekhyun could sit in between with his back leaned against his neighbor's chest. Chanyeol hugged him tightly from behind and kissed the back of his head softly. "Baekhyun, will you listen to me now?"

 

He felt the movement of the smaller's head as he nodded.

 

"First and foremost, thank you. Thanks for trusting me, telling me everything. It means so much to me! I wish I would have somehow met you earlier, I wish I could have been there for you. It hurts to know what you had to go through. But you know what, I'm also extremely proud of you."

 

"What...?"

 

"Ah ah ah, you said you'd hear me out. I think it's such a wonderful thing how you took care of your mother and prioritized her. Don't let anybody convince you of anything else. Neither are you an ass nor selfish! And then you went through everything by yourself. And look at yourself now, you moved on, you're building a new life for yourself. I knew you're a great person but finding out more about you and how you truly are, I can see how beautiful your soul is."

 

Baekhyun started chuckling, "Yeollie, that's a little corny, you know."

 

"Shut up," the taller laughed embarassed, "I'm all serious here and you're destroying the moment." He hugged him tighter. "As corny as it might sound, that's really what I'm thinking of you. I'm really glad I met you."

 

Warmth spread inside of Baekhyun, he felt that Chanyeol's words were genuine. In fact it made him tear up a little. He turned around and kissed him sweetly. "Im also glad I met you, Yeollie."


	20. Chapter 20

A few days had passed since the phone call and also since opening up to Chanyeol. His neighbor was working at the club the last couple of nights but always stayed over at Baekhyun's after coming back home from work. Chanyeol had told his roommate that Baekhyun was going through some stuff and he wanted to be there for him, which only earned him an eyeroll but he let him be, knowing it would be useless to tell his best friend how stupid and whipped he was by now. 

 

Whenever Baekhyun was alone, he kept thinking about everything. Did he want to see Jongin? Hell to the fucking no, he had to admit he was still hurt. 

 

Then his thoughts kept trailing back to Chanyeol, with whom he was spending literally any free second he had with. Thinking about him made his head spin even more, he was overwhelmed by him. He had not expected his neighbor to be such an amazing guy, he was pretty much perfect, showering him with affection and he couldn't remember the last time he was able to talk with someone about anything - whether it was about the silliest non-sensical things or pouring his heart out as he had just done. 

 

Well, Baekhyun didn't believe in perfection though. Although he couldn't see any faults in his neighbor at the moment, he was sure he had some - who hasn't?! He smiled to himself, thinking that he'll eventually get to know his faults the more time they spend together. He started giggling when he thought that they might have a future together. Hands down, at this point he admitted to himself that he had fallen for the taller. However, he realized that he was actually scared to take a next step. Afraid of getting rejected, betrayed and hurt again.

 

Back to square one - maybe it would be good for him to meet Jongin, just to get some closure and be able to move on. He didn't want to be scarred for life, being afraid of committing himself to someone again.

 

He told Chanyeol about it over breakfast (of course he didn't talk about THEM or his feelings - just about Jongin). 

 

"If you think it'll help you, then do it Baek."

 

"I'm scared though," he mumbled.

 

"What exactly scares you?"

 

"I... I dont know. I don't want all the pain to come back."

 

Chanyeol watched the smaller one across the table, wondering whether he should say it or not.... "Baek, I can come with you if it makes you feel any better. I'm not trying to be intrusive, I just..."

 

"You would do that, really?" the smaller answered all excited.

 

Chanyeol nodded, surprised by the positive reaction to his suggestion. Baekhyun jumped up, stormed over to him and hugged Chanyeol tightly.

 

"Thanks, Yeollie."

 

 

Now, they were parked in front of the café where they had agreed to meet up with Jongin. 

 

"Chanyeol, I don't think I can do this,"  Baekhyun said, sitting in the passenger's seat shaking slightly.

 

"Baek, hey, sshhhh, look at me." Chanyeol cupped the smaller's face with his hands trying to calm him down. "Breathe, baby, please. There's no need to panic. If you don't like what he has to say, we can always leave. I'm here right with you."

 

Baekhyun nodded, the touch of Chanyeol's hands calming him down. He smiled slightly and pecked the taller's lips. 

 

They got out of the car and went inside. Baekhyun was looking around and there he was - his former best friend sitting at a table in a quiet corner of  the café. 

 

Chanyeol rubbed his backed slightly to  encourage him to move and approach it. Baekhyun snapped out of it and moved to the table.

 

"Baekhyun, oh my god, I'm so happy you really came," Jongin said with a huge smile.

 

Baekyhun just responded just with a "hey Jongin" and a small smile and sat down and his tall neighbor right next to him.

 

"Uhhmh, Jongin, this is Chanyeol, he came with me."

 

Up until now, Jongin hadn't noticed the guy as he was too focused on Baekhyun and looked at him curiously now. 

 

They got up to shake hands and sat back down. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. Baekhyun, is he your boyfriend?"

 

Baekhyun hesitated for a split second to answer as he found the question a little troubling.

 

Chanyeol jumped in. "Yes, I am" and gave Jongin a polite smile.

 

Baekhyun's heart was racing upon hearing those words and he looked at Chanyeol who in turn took his hand under the table and squeezed it softly.

 

"Glad to hear that, Baek. I'm happy for you."

 

"Thanks, but why exactly? Why do you care?" 

 

"Baekhyun, of course I care, I..."

 

"Jongin, please let's not do this. I don't want to act like nothing happened. You wanted to talk, so let's talk."

 

Jongin looked into Chanyeol's direction.

 

"He knows everything. I don't have any secrets from him, we can talk freely."

 

"Ok. Baekhyun, I'm sorry for what I've done. But you hurt me as well..."

 

Baekhyun huffed. "I hurt you? Are you fucking serious? How exactly did I hurt you?"

 

"I understand that from your point of view you felt let down, but Baekhyun, you weren't the only one who needed someone to talk to and be there for you. For months you weren't approachable, and again - I understand you were taking care of your mother. But you didn't care about anyone else anymore! Sehun and I were both hurt and missing you and somehow we developed feelings for each other while you were always gone. But I swear, we didn't do anything behind your back, he didn't cheat. We only started dating when you guys broke up."

 

A small sarcastic chuckle left Chanyeol's mouth as he couldn't believe what this guy was saying. He bit his tongue though, he wanted Baekhyun let the talking, he would only jump in if deemed necessary. 

 

"Oh, thanks for not fucking behind my back. Jongin, you don't get it and I won't take the blame and let you tell me how hurt you guys where when I was about to lose my mother! Fine, I wasn't there but who was there for me? I was all alone! You didn't even come to me when she died, so tell me who's the scumbag, me or you? I would have never let you down had you been walking in my shoes. I wasn't as hurt by the break up with Sehun as I was to be completely shoved aside from you. I didn't come here so you can tell me that everything's my fault, are you crazy, what is wrong with you? Is this the narrative you guys came up with to feel better about yourselves?!"

 

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun, I'm sorry, I really am. I can't turn back the hands of time, I wish I could and change everything. I wish you could forgive me, I miss my best friend I ever had."

 

Baekhyun was tearing up a little but was able to hold the tears back. "I miss you, too. And maybe someday I'll be able to forgive you but I don't think I'll ever forget. Right now, you feel more like a stranger to me, I thought I knew you well, but, yeah..."

 

"I'll be moving here, to Seoul. Maybe we could start anew and meet up from time to time?"

 

"We'll see, Jongin. I really don't know. As you can see I started a new life, I actually don't know if I want to go back and have you be a part of it."

 

"Then why did you come here?"

 

"For once I wanted to talk to you face to face since you didn't want to see me back then. That's all."

 

Baekhyun slowly got up and Chanyeol followed immediately. The smaller turned around one more time. "Take care, Jongin."

 

 

The car ride back home was pretty much silent. Chanyeol took a glance from time to time and felt relieved that the smaller didn't seem to be too upset.

 

When they arrived at Baekhyun's place, the smaller pulled him to his couch and they both layed down and cuddled. Chanyeol placed feather light kisses on the other's hair, his forehead, cheeks, nose and finally the soft lips that were forming a soft smile.

 

"Thank you for being there for me, Yeollie," he whispered.

 

"Anytime, Baek. You want to talk about today?"

 

"I feel a little relieved." 

 

"That's good," the taller said while pulling him into an even tighter hug, if that was even possible.

 

"Yeollie?"

 

"Mhhhhmhh?"

 

"Back at the café, you said I'm your boyfriend."

 

Chanyeol started blushing - where did his confidence from earlier go!

 

"I did."

 

"Am I? Or did you say it because of Jongin?"

 

Chanyeol chuckled. "I don't know, are you? I guess that's something I can't decide on my own. Back in Busan, when I introduced you as my friend to Junmyeon, I don't know, it felt wrong. And now even more. I think boyfriends would be the closest term to describe what we are."

 

Baekhyun thought about it for a second. "I'm disappointed."

 

Chanyeol was clearly not expecting to get rejected like that and moved up so he could properly look at the smaller's face.

 

"What? I mean, wh..."

 

"Shouldn't you be asking me properly if I want to? That was so unromantic," he teased.

 

The taller laughed, clearly relieved. "As you wish. Byun Baekhyun, can I be your boyfriend?" he asked, stroking the smaller's hair softly.

 

"Yes!" he smiled and pulled the other into a soft deep kiss.

 

"So, Baek, we are really together now?"

 

"That is the definition of boyfriend, right, Yeollie?"

 

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure... I can't believe it! We're a couple now."

 

Baekhyun laughed at his silly boyfriend. "Yes, we are."

 

"I'm so happy, Baek." Chanyeol was grinning from ear to ear, his face flushed red, and crushed the smaller with another hug.

 

"Same."

 

"Same what?"

 

"I can't believe it either. And I'm really happy. Really happy to be with you, Yeollie."


	21. Chapter 21

5 months have passed since we last had a chance to catch a glimpse of our protagonists' life. 5 months ago they started off their relationship. Some things have changed but some are still the same.

 

What has changed you might ask?

 

One of them is that Baekhyun started working at a café 4 months ago, finally! He was so close to take up an office job (which he really didn't want to) as all the interviews at coffee shops, restaurants and bars either didn't work out or the pay was so bad that he simply refused to do it. He was beyond relieved as he had slowly started feeling useless. Kyungsoo was actually the one who hooked him up. To thank him for that he took him out for dinner to a fancy restaurant, only the two of them. To say they became friends would be a huge exaggeration but they felt comfortable enough to hang out from time to time even when Chanyeol wasn't around, which was mostly due to his job.

 

His colleagues were nice, there was this one guy called Jongdae who was fun to work with. Slowly but surely they were becoming friends. Baekhyun was starting to open up to people and it would be a lie to say that his boyfriend wasn't the one who had this positive impact on him, always encouraging him, boosting his confidence.

One of the things that hasn't changed is that our couple is still together of course. They spent all their free time together, as before. Lots of Chanyeol's belongings had made their way to Baekhyun's apartment and stayed there, like half of his clothes, his toothbrush or the latest manga he was reading. 

 

 Another thing that has changed or maybe we should just say has progressed are Chanyeol's feelings. The realization of them had just recently dawned upon him. At first he wasn't sure about it, which is understandable as he had never felt like this before.

 

Was it love? Can you even already call those feelings love after a couple of months? How do you know that it is indeed love and not just having only a huge crush on someone? What is the definition of love anyway?!

 

Well, he found himself more and more often in those situations where he just knew. Like in the middle of making love to each other, it was clearly beyond "fucking" - in his mind he refused to call it anything else. Or whenever he woke up, feeling his boyfriend's warmth next to him as they cuddled. Whenever Baekhyun was telling him about his day, sometimes telling him some funny things that had happened and the way his entire face lit up. Or whenever he was ranting about stupid and rude customers with that cute frown on his face, pouting his lips. Yes, it was a safe bet to call it love he figured. 

 

However, he wasn't ready to confess yet. It would be his very first time to do so and, honestly, he wasn't sure whether Baekhyun felt the same way. Too scared of the consequences, he remained silent about it, just enjoying the feeling itself and being with him. 

 

While 5 months (well almost 6 if you count from the day they met) is not a long period, it was the longest and first real relationship so far for the taller and yet he was doing "his job" fairly well as a boyfriend. It just came naturally to him to treat Baekhyun the way he deserved, he didn't even have to put much effort into it, at least it didn't feel like it.

 

They hadn't had a real arguement till this point (just some minor bickering that never lasted long), there wasn't really anything to argue about anyway. Whenever they were together, they were like in their own little bubble and it was just so much fun to be together, to both of them.

 

Some things you can neither classify as a change nor that they remained the same, they just made their way to the surface, being more obvious. People tend to judge situations based on prior experiences. If your life has been easy going, you will most probably not expect the worst to happen in the future. Well, Baekhyun hadn't had a bad life per se, but he's been through some tough times as we all know. It's not like he wasn't trusting Chanyeol, quite the contrary, he actually did from the get go. It was so easy to open up to his boyfriend. However, sometimes some unwelcomed thoughts popped up in his head. Chanyeol not having been in long-term relationship, could it mean that eventually he'd get bored of him and throw him to the side? Stupid thoughts really, but fear isn't based on logic.

 

Most of the time though he was just being really happy, with Chanyeol, his new life and maybe new friendships to come.

 

The biggest surprise which had happened recently was that Baekhyun was somewhat  rekindling his ties with Jongin. Yup, you read right. Why in the hell you ask? Let me explain, although this will not make sense to either of us or to Chanyeol.

 

When Jongin moved to Seoul and settled in, he texted Baekhyun a few times, writing him that he hoped he's fine and that they would meet up one day, etc. The messages were read but he never received a response. Finally, one day he caught the right moment - Baekhyun was in an exceptionally great mood, when he received another text and on the spur of the moment decided to reply. Not because anything was forgiven or forgotten but he was so full of happiness, mostly because of Chanyeol, that he figured it couldn't do any harm. He had no plans to go back to what they were before but yeah, he actually didn't know himself why he decided to go back to speaking terms. Maybe it was just nostalgia that he felt.

 

To say that Chanyeol was surprised when his boyfriend told him about it and asked him to come with him and have dinner with Jongin is an understatement. In fact, he didn't like it at all, not one bit, but how could he refuse or crush the hopes of the man he loved when he seemed almost excited about it. He silently decided that he'd protect him if required and that's it - that's how the three of them had their second encounter together.

 

After the first awkardness, the mood kind of relaxed and the former friends talked about various things, nothing of signifance really, and never about the past nor Sehun. Jongin made it sound like he moved to Seoul by himself but Baekhyun didn't ask if they were still a thing, he didn't care anyway. 

 

Chanyeol was watching the interactions and he could see that they must have had quite the bond in the past. It was the first time he really paid attention to Jongin. He was an incredibly handsome guy and to be blunt, if Baekhyun hadn't been in the picture, he might have had a go at him, just based on his looks of course. It crossed his mind for a mere second only as he clearly wasn't interested in anyone else.

 

He felt a little uncomfortable when his boyfriend excused himself to go to the restroom and he stayed back alone with him. Jongin smiled and tried to make some light smalltalk. Chanyeol's answers were rather short but polite and he thanked all the gods when a guest who was regularly at the ElyXiOn showed up at their table to greet him, telling him he'll be around the next time he played there.

 

"Who was that?" Baekhyun asked when he came back.

 

"I know him from the club."

 

"So you're a DJ? Wow, that's so cool. You must be popular, aren't you."

 

"Don't know, I really don't care nor pay attention to things like that," the tall boyfriend answered and looked at Baekhyun, the most important reason why he didn't care.

 

 

 

Baekhyun met Jongin alone on three more occasions, just briefly for a cup of coffee. The last time they had met, Jongin asked about his relationship with Chanyeol, how they met, if things are going well, etc. However, that's one topic where Baekhyun got very tight lipped and realized he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to his ex best friend about him. He might seem naive or too forgiving to be even talking to him again, but he wasn't stupid, he had decided he'd protect the new life he was building with Chanyeol.

 

 

 

It was a Saturday like any other. Chanyeol had slept in till noon and woke up to the delicious food his boyfriend had prepared. It made his heart almost burst with love when he watched how the smaller set the table, thinking back to the beginning when Baekhyun had told him that he was more on the lazy side when it came to cooking (for only himself at least)... boy, have things changed.

 

The afternoon was spent in bed, with innocent cuddling at first, but who are we kidding, non of those two could keep their hands to themselves and they ended up having slow, intense, mindblowing sex until they both came and fell asleep from exhaustion again, at least for another two hours before the taller had to get ready for work.  

 

"Bye, babe. I'll see you when I come home," he pecked the smaller's lips goodbye. 

 

A long night was yet to come.

 

 

Chanyeol was at the club, splitting his DJ set with DJ Lay, a Chinese guy whose real name was Yixing and they got along quite well. Lay came in once a month for a special club night and those nights were usually the best. Chanyeol could take breaks whenever Lay was on the turntables and vice versa, and whenever the club started clearing out slowly they had time to be joking around. 

 

 

Time: 2.30 a.m. Location: ElyXiOn   
It didn't happen often but it was one of those nights where Baekhyun felt so bored, he just couldn't stay inside. He had met up with Jongdae earlier, they went out for a pizza and a few drinks and went home again. Well Jongdae did but Baekhyun had a change of heart, since he was already out and a little tipsy, he decided on a whim to drop by at the club and surprise Chanyeol. He didn't feel sleepy anyway and just watching his boyfriend work would be enough for him.

 

When he got in, he made his way to the bar from where he looked up to the DJ booth but it wasn't the taller whom he saw but another guy (must be the Chinese guy but he couldn't remember the name to save his life). 

 

"Cutie, what are you doing here?" 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, he guessed he'd never stop calling him that. "I was close by so I thought I'd come and say hi."

 

Minseok came back with his special cocktail and put it in front of Baekhyun.

 

"Where is Chanyeol?" he asked and sipped on his drink.

 

"On break." Minseok thought for a second but decided to say what was on his mind. "Look cutie... Baekhyun, right? I genuinely like you, you seem to be a nice guy at least from what I can tell whenever you come by."

 

Baekhyun took another big mouthful emptying his glass almost to the half, he had a bad feeling about the way their conversation had started out.

 

"I don't know what your and Loey's deal is but he left shortly before you got here. Not alone. He was with a hot guy if I may say so. I don't know him but they seem to know each other."

 

Baekhyun's head was spinning, not only from the alcohol.

 

"Minseok, what exactly are you implying, what are you trying to tell me?"

 

"I'm sorry to break it to you but the way Loey grabbed his arm and rushed out with him, I think, well... yeah, I think they're having some fun right now."

 

"You think...?"

 

"Of course I'm not 100% sure but, cutie, I've been working here for a  very long time and I've seen it all. To be very blunt now - I know when someone wants to fuck. That guy was watching Loey for a while before he went up to him and then they disappeared."

 

Baekhyun didn't say anything, he emptied his cocktail and left.

 

 

 

Let's rewind a little. Time: 1.30 a.m. Location: ElyXiOn   
Chanyeol was in the middle of his DJ set, the night was going well, the club was crowded and the dancefloor was packed. He was chatting with Lay a little whenever he had a breather.

 

"Loey, you see that guy down there? The blond tall one. Damn, he's hot, looks like a model!"

 

The taller's eyes followed where Lay was pointing and there he saw Jongin. Their eyes met for a second but then he continued what he was doing. He felt how he was watching him and wondered what the hell was going on.

 

"Dude, he's totally checking you out, look!"

 

"I know him, kind of. Not interested."

 

At some point, Chanyeol looked back into Jongin's direction who was looking him straight in the eyes with a smirk on his face. Chanyeol didn't turn away, he was curious what was going to happen. This time around Jongin turned his eyes away, got up and disappeared from Chanyeol's sight.... only to show up right at the booth.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hi."

 

"I almost didn't recognize you, Chanyeol. I knew you were handsome but, wow, with your hair pushed back like that and showing off your arms..."

 

Chanyeol was utterly confused but didn't show it. "Thanks I guess."

 

"Where is Baekhyun?"

 

"At home."

 

Jongin put his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder and leaned in to whisper something into his ear at which Chanyeol's eyes grew big. 

 

Lay was watching them and thinking that he should do his colleague a favor. "Loey, I'll take over, you can take a break and leave," and winked at him.

 

"Ok, thanks." He turned to Jongin, grabbed him by the wrist quite tightly and they made their way out.

 

 

 

Time: 2.37 a.m. Location: Parking lot   
Chanyeol had Jongin pushed against the wall.

 

"What the hell was that? What do you want?"

 

Jongin smirked. "What,Chanyeol? Relax. I saw how you were looking at me. I just offered you a little deal, is that a crime?" His hand trailed down the taller's chest.

 

"What? I didn't look at you in any special way! Why would I be interested in you when I have Baek?!"

 

Jongin just chuckled. "Oh, you were definitely checking me out, also the last time when we had dinner. You think I didn't notice." He licked his lips before he continued. "And why you ask? Obviously for the same reason Sehun always came to me for."

He saw the moment of confusion on Chanyeol's face - the way he had put it sounded like Baekhyun had been cheated on for a much longer time than they had been aware of. Jongin used the moment of confusion and turned the tables, it was Chanyeol now with his back up against the wall, caging him in with both of his hands next to his head.

 

"Curious, now? I can show you why he always came back to me. I promise you won't regret it," Jongin said seductively and kissed him. It happened so fast that the taller had no time to react.

 

 

Baekhyun stared wide eyed at the scene that displayed in front of him. Jongin kissing Chanyeol. Jongin and Chanyeol, Chanyeol...

 

Chanyeol was just about to free himself from the other's grip pushing him back when he heard the familiar voice and it broke his heart.

 

"Why? Why? Why are you doing this to me?" He had the attention of both of them and Chanyeol didn't know what to say, he knew how ugly the situation looked for him and he didn't know if his boyfriend had overheard them talking before.

 

Tears were rolling down Baekhyun's face as he was standing in front of Jongin now hitting with both fists against the other's chest. "Why him, Jongin? Why does it have to be him? Why do you want to take him away from me? Please not him. Don't take him away, not him." He was sobbing.

 

"Baek, I swear I didn't expect Chanyeol to hit on me, I was so surprised I couldn't even react properly! Please believe me!"

 

Slap.

 

Baekhyun slapped the shit out of Jongin. "Don't ever come near us again!"

 

If the situation hadn't been that serious, Chanyeol would have laughed because - what a sight the slap and the look on Jongin's face was. 

 

Jongin was fast to run away from site cursing under his breath.

 

Chanyeol didn't know what to do. He saw that Baek had more than a good buzz, he must have had a few drinks tonight, and on top of that was infuriated and hurt... a ticking time bomb. He would have much preferred to talk things out with a clear head but oh well.

 

He closed in on the few meters that separated him from Baekhyun who was just standing there looking at the ground breathing heavily.

 

"Baekhuyn," he whispered with a hoarse voice.

 

"Don't! Don't come near me Chanyeol, just don't!" He lifted his head and it was the first time that he looked into his eyes during this entire incident and Chanyeol saw the pain in them. 

 

Panic started to rise inside of him. "Please, we need to talk about it because otherwise you will misunderstand everything, Baek, please!"

 

"No, Chanyeol. I've had enough. Just stay away from me, don't follow me, leave me alone. I don't want to see you right now." The calmness in his voice was the scariest part, he really meant it. Baekhyun turned around and walked off.

 

Poor Chanyeol wanted to run after him, wanted to shout at him that he would have never ever done anything with Jongin or anybody else because he fucking loved him, but he realized that it wasn't a smart idea to force Baekhyun. He slowly walked over to his car, not even thinking about going back to work, sat down in the driver's seat, sank his head on the steering wheel and cried.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was shocked when he saw his best friend unexpectedly come back home in the middle of the night with red swollen eyes.

 

"Oh my god, Channie, what happened?" He hugged him tightly and Chanyeol broke down again.

 

Chanyeol told his best friend everything that happened, literally everything. Who Jongin was, what role he had played in Baekhyun's life, them being in touch again, how Jongin was actually rubbing him the wrong way from the very beginning at their first encounter and ended it with a detailed description of the events of the night.  
Kyungsoo just listened, asked a few question but other than that he was just focused on calming the taller down the best he could.

 

 

 

"Yes, thanks Minseok. I'll be back in next week. See you then." 

 

"Not going to work?"

 

"I can't, Kyungsoo. I called in sick and cancelled the entire weekend."

 

"You still haven't talked to him?"

 

"He doesn't answer his phone when I call nor does he read my texts."

 

"Why don't you just go upstairs and try talking to him face to face, Channie? Come on now, you do have a key. Hell, you practically live there."

 

"I want to, believe me, I want to so badly," he said with a sad smile, "but I don't want to force him. Baek, he's been through so much and I don't know, if I invade his space now and not leave him be.... I'm scared that he'll try to escape, like leave for good."

 

"Channie, you're thinking too much, that's like a worst case scenario. Why should he leave everything behind? It's been almost a week since all that crap happened, you need to straighten things out."

 

"He's done it before, that's why. He escaped because of much worse things of course but I don't want to take away his only comfort zone, his new home, from him. I'll just keep calling and wait for him to pick up and finally talk to me."

 

Kyungsoo patted the taller's head. "Channie, you're too kind for your own good... what am I going to do with you."

 

Chanyeol smiled, knowing that Kyungsoo was the bestest best friend one could wish for.

 

 

 

Knock knock.

 

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock.

 

Baekhyun didn't want to talk nor see anybody else. Whoever that was in front of his door seemed to very persistent (Chanyeol?).

 

"I know you're there, Baekhyun, open up," he heard the familiar voice say.

 

He slowly crawled from his spot on the couch and opened the door. He didn't even wait to see who it is (since he knew) and just went back to his spot where he had spent endless hours like it seemed.

 

"So, you're alive. Good. Look like shit though."

 

"Oh, excuse my appeariance," Baekhyun replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"

 

"You know damn well. I told you before, didn't I? If you ever hurt Channie, hell will break lose."

 

"I'm the one who's hurt!" 

 

"Oh, then it must be my imagination only - my best friend who's been sitting at home crying his eyes out day in day out. But, yes, YOU are the only one who's hurt!" Kyungsoo rarely raises his voice but he was absolutely fed up and couldn't help it.

 

"You don't know shit, you don't know what happened!"

 

"I know everything, Baekhyun, Channie told me everything! He is not at fault, he didn't do anything wrong! But you refuse to even hear him out and let him explain everything so you wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusions."

 

"I'm not jumping to the wrong conclusions!"

 

"You are! Otherwise you wouldn't..." Kyungsoo saw the expression on Baekhyun's face and couldn't believe it ... "oh my god, you actually know... you heard them, right? You know how it went down, right?"

 

"Yes," he admitted with a low voice, almost a whisper. "I saw and heard everything, well, enough to know that it was Jongin..."

 

"Then why? Why don't you talk to Chanyeol? I don't understand..."

 

"I..." he started but stopped as he was choking up. He stood up, went to the kitchen and got two beer cans, handing one over to Kyungsoo, who was too perplexed to  refuse it, no, he actually needed one as well now.

 

"When Minseok told me that Chanyeol left with someone to go have some fun as he worded it, I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. 'No, that's not the Chanyeol I know, not MY Chanyeol' I thought. 

 

And when I saw them standing together so close, Jongin touching Chanyeol I was hurt beyond words! How in the world is this happening? I heard what Jongin said to him, also about Sehun. But honestly, I don't care about what they did back then nor when they started fucking. All I could see was my boyfriend standing there with him... and when he kissed him..." 

 

Tears were rolling down Baekhyun's face. 

 

"I admit, I didn't want to speak to Chanyeol right then and there cause I was mad at him, although it wasn't entirely his fault..."

 

"It wasn't his fault AT ALL, Baekhyun! You should realize by now that he only went outside with him to clear things up, to see what kind of scumbag he is, to get a grasp of the situation, he did it for you, to protect you!"

 

"I'm not saying I'm making any sense, Kyungsoo, I'm telling you what I felt. And it did fucking hurt to see them kissing, even if Chanyeol didn't want it. It hurt!"

 

"Are you seriously telling me right now that you keep ignoring Channie because that guy kissed him for a mere few seconds although he didn't want it nor reciprocated it?!"

 

"I... when I woke up the next morning and replayed everything in my mind, I... I don't know. Kyungsoo, what if I hadn't interrupted?!"

 

"Didn't I just tell you, didn't you hear and see with your own eyes that Chanyeol pushed him away?"

 

"What if Jongin's right? Apparently there must be something I'm lacking that my ex found in him. What if Chanyeol realizes that I'm just not that great of a guy or too boring or...?"

 

"Baekhyun. You have no idea how much I'd love to punch you right now! YOU were the one who brought Jongin back into your life. And let me tell you, Channie didn't like it, he was scared of you being hurt again, but still supported you, like he always does! YOU are the one who should have known better! And YOU are the one who is fucking things up right now big time!"

 

"But..."

 

"No," Kyungsoo got up and made his way to the door. "I'm really disappointed in you, Baekhyun. You're breaking the one person's heart who really has no fault in this mess because you're a fucking coward!"

 

"Kyungsoo, I..."

 

"Get your head out your ass and do it fast! Otherwise you don't deserve such a great guy like him!"

 

He opened the door but turned around for a last time. "Tell me Baekhyun, what is Chanyeol to you? Someone who's only good enough for you as long as everything's going well? Is that all there is to your feelings for him?"

 

Baekhyun couldn't answer, those words hit home hard.


	22. Chapter 22

Baekhyun had lost himself. He felt lost in despair and couldn't find a way out. Day by day passed by without him being able to get out of that whole. He had no energy for anything, had been on sick leave since that incident, not really giving a shit if he loses his job, which was so hard to find, anymore.

 

He was constantly hitting himself in the head as he was feeling overwhelmed with guilt. He knew he was hurting Chanyeol by practically having ghosted him but he was so stuck in his depression that he couldn't do anything about it. 

 

Obviously the past events had unleashed something inside of him, his insecurities that had been lurking beneath the surface. 

 

It hurt him deeply when he heard Chanyeol in front of his door begging him to open up so they could talk and still - all he could do was remain silent and wait for him to leave.

 

Two  weeks passed by when he finally decided he couldn't go on like this anymore. It was when he saw his reflection in the mirror, looking like an empty shell, like someone else, not himself, that  fury started rising inside of him. He couldn't take it anymore and punched his reflection in the mirror.

 

As the blood dripped down from his hurt knuckles, he finally felt.... what was it? Relief? Not exactly, more like clarity about the entire mess he created.  
Baekhyun took a deep breath and decided to take a hot shower. While the water was washing the tenseness in his muscles away and he saw his own blood mixed with water sinking down the drain, something snapped inside of him. He needed to fix everything, now, right now.

 

He finished up quickly, bandaged his hand and got dressed. He needed to see his boyfriend - although he wasn't sure if he could even call him that anymore.

 

He rushed down the flight of stairs and found himself in front of Chanyeol's apartment, his heart hammering against his chest. For a second he hesitated but then found the courage to knock on the door. No answer. He knocked again and again and finally heard foot steps approaching the door.   
"You're late."

 

"I know and I'm... I'm so sorry... please, I need to talk to him."

 

"He left."

 

"I'll wait for him then."

 

"He's not coming back anytime soon."

 

Panic started spreading inside of Baekhyun, his body started shivering. "What? When is he coming back, where is he?"

 

As much as Kyungsoo wanted to make the man in front of him suffer, he noticed his fragile state and took pity on him. "Come in."

 

"Answer me please, I..."

 

"I said come in!"

 

Baekhyun followed him inside. Kyungsoo had pointed to the couch telling him to sit down and went back to the kitchen. Baekhyun had no other choice to wait until the other came back with 2 cups of steaming hot tea, handing one of them over to him.

 

"Didn't I tell you not to hurt him, Baekhyun?" he said with a calm voice. "Why are you here now?"

 

"I need to talk to him, to see him, I... I miss him," he whispered.

 

"Didn't look like it the past few weeks."

 

"Kyungsoo, you have to believe me! I know I fucked up, I was pitying myself so much and couldn't think clearly anymore. Everything is my fault and..." His voice was breaking, tears dwelling up..."and I don't know if he wants me back, if he can forgive me but at least I need to see him and apologize."

 

Kyungsoo just watched him for a minute without saying word. "That's something I can't answer, that's up to Channie, I can't speak for him."  
"Please, tell me, where is he?"

 

 

 

 

Baekyhun felt alive for the first time in what seemed years to him as he got off the plane, arriving on Jeju Island, knowing that he'd be standing in front of Chanyeol soon. Thank goodness Kyungsoo told him where to find him, but only after he had warned him for the last time to not dare hurt his best friend anymore.

 

He rented a car and drove to the hotel where Chanyeol was staying at. When he got there, he didn't waste anytime and went straight to his room (Kyungsoo was kind enough to make it as easy as possible for him and told him even the room number).

 

His heart felt like exploding as he tried to calm himself down and knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again and again but there was still no answer. Then he realized and finally checked the time. It was already 9 pm, he arrived too late, Chanyeol must have already left to work at the club.

 

Okay, okay, okay.... don't panic. He'll be back in a few hours, I just need to waste some time.

 

He heard his stomach rumbling and was wondering when was the last time he had eaten something - yesterday, the day before? He decided to find a place to eat something, he definitely needed some energy for what was about to come.

 

Time was passing by very slowly, he sat in a fast food restaurant for 2 hours and then decided to walk around a little until it was too cold and windy and he went back to the hotel, sat down in front of the room and waited. Some other guests had noticed him asking he was ok, and he gave them a polite smile (to seem less like a creep) and said he's waiting for someone, he forgot the key.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was tired when he finally got off and made his way back to the hotel. He hadn't slept well in weeks because of.... well, he didn't want to think about him now, too tired to feel all the pain again.

 

As he walked down the corridor towards his room, he saw someone sitting in front of his door but he wasn't close enough yet to make out who it was, the other's face was hidden by a black oversized hoody.

 

No, this can't be.... he thought as he came closer and closer until he was right in front of him, wondering whether he was hallucinating.... he really needed some sleep.

 

Chanyeol squatted in front of him and saw the face of the person he loved so much, he had longed for to see. Baekhyun had fallen asleep while waiting for him, so he just looked at him for a minute, taking in his appearance, realized how much weight he must have lost. He slowly caressed his cheek with slightly trembling fingers.

 

"Baekhyun," he whispered.

 

Baekhyun woke up and stared right into the brown beautiful orbs of his neighbor. Tears were immediately streaming down his face, he had missed him so much... and it was his own fault.

 

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry, I'm..."

 

"Sssshhh, let's go inside," he whispered. He got up and waited till the smaller one did the same and opened the door. As soon as the door closed he felt arms wrap around him from behind with a surprisingly very strong grip.

 

Chanyeol's thoughts were all over the place, he felt such a great relief but underneath that was also a lot of pain and confusion. He slowly pulled Baekhyun's hands off of him, asking himself why one of them was bandaged. As he turned around he noticed that panic was written all over the smaller's face. 

 

"Chanyeol, please, I need to talk to you, I... please... I..."

 

Chanyeol pulled him in another hug. There they were - wrapped up in each other's arms - it felt like he could finally breathe.

 

"Baek, let's talk tomorrow, it's late and I'm..."

 

"Please, Chanyeol, you need to know... and... and..." he started stottering, "need to know we're ok, I'm so scared, I..."

 

"Ssshhhh, Baek. Let's go to sleep. I'm so tired, I can't even see straight. We'll talk, tomorrow, love."

 

The smaller nodded his head slowly, still uneasy but to hear Chanyeol call him love made him have hope that he would maybe given a chance to go back to what they were before he (almost?) destroyed everything.

 

"Go to bed, I'll be right back, just need to take a quick shower."

 

As much as Baekhyun would have wanted to join him as he didn't want to let go off of him, he did as he was told.

 

Chanyeol hurried up in the bathroom, he didn't want to waste anymore time, he felt like he had lost already too much of it having been apart for weeks.   
He layed next to Baekhyun who had surprisingly fallen asleep (he must have been really tired as well) and hugged him tightly. The taller fell asleep in a blink of an eye feeling the other's body warmth against his own skin.


	23. Chapter 23

Early in the morning, the first rays of sunlight shining onto Chanyeol’s face woke him up. With his mind still clouded from sleep it took him a minute to realize where he was and most importantly who was lying cuddled next to him.

He watched Baekhyun’s sleeping face and a mix of different feelings stormed over him. The strongest one was simply love. He loved him so much! But underneath it was still pain, confusion and fear. He had been a mess without his boyfriend, his first love, to the point where everything, their happy times and the past few months almost felt unreal, like a faraway dream. And still, right now, the warm skin he felt pressed against his chest, was real. He didn’t know what would happen once Baekhyun woke up so he watched him silently, holding him in his arms.

An hour later, the smaller stirred awake from his sleep. As soon as he opened his eyes they landed on the other’s face. He immediately had a soft smile on his lips looking into his eyes.

Both weren’t saying a word, lost in the moment. Only when Chanyeol raised his hand and started petting his cheek softly, Baekhyun’s feelings overwhelmed him. Tears were escaping his eyes and started streaming down his face rather quickly. He couldn’t take it, it hurt him so much to have treated his boyfriend the way he had done.

“Please Baek, don’t,” he whispered, wiping the smaller’s tears away with his thumbs. Instead of it being a calming gesture though it got worse. Bakhyun’s emotions were on the loose and eventually he started sobbing.

The only thing on Chanyeol’s mind right now was to wash his boyfriend’s pain away. He started catching Baekhyun’s tears with soft kisses on his cheeks, feeling the salty taste of them entering in his mouth.

Baekhyun’s entire body started trembling, he hadn’t expected the taller to be so gentle with him, hell, he had prepared for the worst and couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening. He hadn’t even said a word nor apologized and yet he was being comforted.

“Why, Chanyeol? Why are you being like this to me when I was treating you like shit,” he finally managed to say with a shaky voice.

Because I love you… is what he wanted to say but didn’t dare. It was his turn now to tear up seeing Baekhyun that hurt and also from the struggle of keeping his feelings in check. “Because I missed you and you mean so much to me, Baekhyun,” he answered softly.

“Listen,” the taller one started saying, “let’s not do this,” and before he could even finish what he wanted to say, Baekhyun’s hands started gripping him tightly in panic mode fearing for the worst.

“Sssshhhh, listen to me,” he pulled him tight into a hug. “Let’s not start our day with this talk is what I’m trying to say. Let’s calm down, wash up and get dressed, have some breakfast and then we can take a walk and talk. Let’s do it properly, I think you at least owe me to have it my way,” he finished with an unreadable hinted smile.

The smaller slowly nodded and removed himself from the taller to go to the bathroom and get ready.

 

 

Half an hour later they were out the door greeted by an unusually sunny but cold winter day. Chanyeol led them to a small cozy café, both weren’t saying much to each other until they arrived there and placed their orders.

“Isn’t it awkward to be sitting here together right now after such a long time?” the smaller asked.

“A little, yeah but not uncomfortable,” he replied with a small smile. “I still can’t believe that you caught a plane and came here.”

“I had to,” Baekhyun whispered.

“What about your job, how long are you off?”

“That’s a little… I don’t know really if I still have it to be honest. I didn’t go there since, well, since then and I’ll just need to see what’s going on whenever I’m ready to go back… or somewhere else,” Baekhyun explained with a strange smile. “But didn’t you want to talk about all that later?”

“You’re right. Let’s eat, the pancakes are to die for.”

For the rest of their stay at the café Chanyeol tried to lighten up the mood and told him the places he had already visited the past 3 days on the island since it was his first time being there.

Baekhyun enjoyed listening to that deep voice and the way he always explains the tiniest details whenever he talked about something he liked.

 

 

After their breakfast they walked along the beach for a while until they found a free bench to sit down. “You’re sure it’s not too cold for you, Baek? We can also go back to the hotel.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s… gosh Chanyeol, I don’t even know how to start now.”

“Just say whatever comes to your mind first. I’ll listen to what you have to say so don’t worry about it.”

Baekhyun sorted his thoughts for a minute while looking at the sea before he turned towards Chanyeol and looked him in the eyes. “I’m just so deeply sorry about everything. For having brought this entire situation upon ourselves and the outcome. I should have never met Jongin again, I should have never introduced you to him. And most importantly, I should have never ignored you afterwards. I’m so sorry about everything, Chanyeol!”

Since Baekhyun didn’t continue and went quiet Chanyeol asked “I need to understand why, Baekhyun. If you didn’t doubt me like you told Kyungsoo then why didn’t want to see me anymore, why would you just throw me to the side?”

“I didn’t…”

“Yes, you kind of did. And therefore I need to understand what was going on with you, please be honest with me. If it’s something I could have prevented, then I also need to know and…”

“No, Chanyeol, it’s absolutely my fault and I feel so ashamed about it! Yes, that night I was mad as hell, also at you. I thought about what might have happened hadn’t I showed up. The next day, when I woke up and replayed everything over and over in my head I thought that maybe he’s right. Maybe that bastard’s right and you will leave me because I’m not good enough for you or interesting enough. Frankly speaking, I’ve been insecure for some time. So I kept saying to myself that you’d be better off without me. And the more I stayed away from you the more miserable I felt about doing this to you, my feelings were just kind of spiraling out of control and I didn’t know anymore what to do.”

Tears were rolling down Baekhyun’s face, the hurt was written all over it. Chanyeol on the other hand looked mad.

“Why did you never say anything to me about feeling insecure? Did I ever give you the feeling that you are not enough for me? Did I, Baek?”

“No, you didn’t… You look mad right now…”

“Because I am! I’m mad because all you needed to do is talk to me. I’m not saying that I don’t understand where you’re coming from. It’s not like I never feel insecure myself, especially since you’re my first relationship. I do wonder from time to time if I’m making you happy or if I’m doing everything right. But if it’s to the point that my insecurity took over, I would talk to you because I want to make us work, Baekhyun!”

“Chan…”

“No, please let me finish now. Jongin is a scumbag, forget about him, I never wanted him and nothing’s going to change that. As a matter of fact, I don’t want anybody else but you! That night, everything happened so fast and from one minute to the next you were just gone! For an entire month! Baek, apparently I’m not a relationship expert but I honestly don’t know what to do if this happens again, another misunderstanding or argument and then you just shove me to the side again?! Those are my worries now.”

Baekhyun’s chest felt tighter listening to the taller and seeing how upset he was. “Does that mean it’s over? Did I fuck everything up for us?”

“Like I said, I want you, so no, if it’s up to me it’s not over…” Chanyeol took the unbandaged hand into his and held it. “Things need to change though. We’ll need to work on our communication because I really don’t want to break up just because we didn’t know how to talk to each other, how to express our feelings. Remember when I told you once that being in a relationship shouldn’t mean that you only stick together when everything’s great?! I meant that! I never had a chance to experience it before but I really meant that because that’s my ideal vision of being with someone. If you feel bad about me or anything, it doesn’t matter what it is, I want you to open up to me about it. And I promise I will do just the same...Now come here,” he said and pulled the smaller into a hug, who was full out crying now, but thankfully happy tears.

“Thank you, Yeollie.”

“Baek?”

“Hmmhhh?”

“What happened to your hand?”

“I… was so mad at myself and couldn’t take it anymore so I might have smashed the mirror with it…”

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face with his big hands and kissed his forehead. “Then one more thing you need to promise to me. Please never hurt yourself again!”

“I won’t, I’m sorry.”

“Good,” he pecked Baekhyun’s lips he had missed so much softly. “Now let’s go back it’s getting windier.”

 

 

They spent the rest of the day in bed, cuddling and kissing until night time.

“Baek, should we order room service for dinner?”

“We could but don’t you have to go to work soon?”

“Nope,” he answered with a huge smile. “Last night was my last gig here for now. I planned on leaving tomorrow night because I wanted to have some time to clear my mind… wait a minute, I didn’t ask about your return flight to Seoul.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “I actually haven’t booked it because I didn’t know what would be happening with us and when I’d want to go back.”

“Aah, so that means we have one more day to spend here! We should book you on the same one right now.” Luckily the flight wasn’t overbooked and the price was not too bad for a last minute booking.

 

 

They only left bed to eat their dinner and went straight back for more cuddles. “Baek, I missed you so much, somehow I still can’t believe I have you back.” Chanyeol didn’t give Bakhyun a chance to reply and kissed him. The kiss turned deeper and steamier, almost desperate for more. “I missed kissing you here… and here… and here,” he said as he slid down the smaller’s neck caressing it with his tongue.

The desperation for each other’s touch wasn’t one-sided as they got rid of their clothes quickly. Chanyeol’s tongue found its way to the Baekhyun’s pink nipples and played with them. The mixture of the taller’s tongue and his hot breath made Baekhyun melt. Chanyeol licked his way down his chest, placing kisses everywhere till he reached his abdomen, his hip bones and finally got to the throbbing member that was impatiently wanting some attention as well.

A loud moan escaped the smaller when Chanyeol licked the tip of his dick teasingly, all across the slit and played with it for a while, before his plush lips took the entire head in. His boyfriend’s hand started pumping him and took more and more of his dick into his mouth, moving up and down in the same rhythm. The taller’s deep growl while blowing him made his entire body shiver. Eventually he tugged his hair signaling him to stop.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“You. Inside of me. Right now. It’s been so long, Chanyeol, I can’t wait, if you go on like that I’ll come immediately,” he moaned, “but I want to come with you inside of me, I really need that… please.”

“Me too, Baek, me too.” He looked the smaller one in his eyes. “Fuck, Baek, your face… I swear to god, you’re the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen, just looking at your face right now… I really have to control myself to not come right here right now without having done anything.”

He slowly slid his fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth who twirled his tongue around them expertly.

“We don’t have any lube here so you have to make it really nice and wet, babe.” Baekhyun moaned listening to the other’s husky low voice and did as he was told, he sucked Chanyeol’s fingers imagining it was his dick, like his life depended on it.

It hurt a little when the thick fingers entered him one by one but the anticipation of what was about to come outdid the pain. Chanyeol tried to be gentle but as he was also impatient he was rougher than he usually was and quickly started scissoring the hole open with the spit-lubed fingers before he finally lined his leaking dick in front of it and entered. His dick entered him in one go al up to the tilt and he almost lost it just feeling the warmth of the walls surrounding it. He paused and hovered over the smaller one to kiss him passionately and Baekhyun grabbed his ass and pushed forward to signal him he was ok and ready to get the shit fucked out of him.

They didn’t stop kissing while Chanyeol moved in and out, first almost painfully slow until both couldn’t take it anymore and he picked up the space. “Babe, I’m so close…” Chanyeol moved his upper body up so he could jerk Baekhyun off and make them cum together. He thrusted into him deeply and fast when he spilled his white liquid inside of his ass and felt the other’s climax all over his hand.

Both were out of breath from their orgasm and hugged tightly. Chanyeol didn’t pull out his cock immediately but stayed in the warmth of his boyfriend’s body for a little longer. When he finally removed himself, he went to the bathroom and came back with a warm wet towel to clean the smaller. Baekhyun always enjoyed the aftercare treatment  – Chanyeol was actually his first one to treat him like this.

When he was done with it and crawled back into the bed they kissed each other softly, almost innocently. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into a hug, as close as possible to him with their arms around each other and their legs intertwined.

“Good night, Baek,” Chanyeol whispered and kissed his forehead.

“Good night…. Chanyeol?”

“Hmmh?”

“I love you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote this fluffball of a chapter, beware of over the top cuteness ^^

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s body go stiff against him a mere second after those three words had left his lips.

The taller pulled back out of the hug and moved away from him. Baekhyun heard the sound of the other’s hand tapping onto the surface of the night stand until he found the switch and turned the light back on. Chanyeol was sitting up ruffling his own hair nervously and looked down at his own legs, which were covered by the blanket. He looked out of it.

Baekhyun’s heart rate was picking up its pace, he was unable to read what this kind of reaction meant. Had he made a wrong move? Was it too early? He didn’t want to scare him off, he was well aware how inexperienced his boyfriend was when it came to love. He knew that he cared about him a lot, that he really liked him (he had to – why else would he have forgiven him) but he wasn’t sure about anything beyond that.

“Hold up…” the husky voice disrupted his thoughts and brought him back to the present. “You… I mean… what? What did you just say?” Chanyeol finally looked up and searched for the other’s eyes to meet his. He looked like he was panicking.

Baekhyun’s face was on fire, he literally felt the blush creeping up and spreading everywhere all over his face. He felt embarrassed, unsure of himself and more than anything scared that he might have just complicated everything between them.

“I… it just kind of slipped out, forget it, let’s just act like I didn’t.”

“What?? Baek, please don’t confuse me now! Did I hear you right, did you mean what you said?”

Baekhyun sighed loudly. It was too late, he had said it and now he had to deal with it.

“Yeah. I said I love you. Don’t worry about it though, please Chanyeol, it’s ok if you don’t feel the same way about me.”

Chanyeol blinked a few times as his mind was trying to process what he had just heard. 

“I can’t believe it… you ruined everything!”

It was the smaller’s turn now to be completely confused. “What?? I mean…”

Chanyeol didn’t let him finish his sentence. “I was busting my brain wondering when to confess to you, where, how… and yet you just said it so nonchalantly… what even… and more than anything, I was supposed to say it first!”

Baekhyun’s entire face lit up, the corners of his lips turned upwards into an amused smile. “Who decided that there has to be a particular order about it, that you get to say it first - are you even competitive when it comes to confessions?!”

“No, gosh, it’s just… I don’t know, I just never imagined you to say it first. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you and I really wanted to tell you first.”  
Baekhyun felt the warmth of relief spread inside his chest. He couldn’t help but laugh at his dork of a boyfriend. “Stop being such a baby, Yeollie,” he teased. “And besides, you still haven’t said it yet.”  
Although he had just heard the words he had been longing for he still felt a little shy to say them out aloud. “I… I love you, Baekhyun. I love you so much! I can’t believe you feel the same way about me,” he said with a shaky voice.

Baekhyun couldn’t contain himself anymore and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. His head was nestled against his neck where he placed soft kisses, inhaling the natural fragrance of his body. Chanyeol moved away only to catch his lips and kiss him. The kiss was slow and deep and it felt different than ever before. The fact that he knew his feelings were reciprocated changed everything somehow, it was like it felt more intense, like he was more aware of his own feelings, how precious his boyfriend was, how lucky he was to have him.

The tiredness was long forgotten, how could they go to sleep now when they just wanted to appreciate the moment and be as close as possible to each other. Baekhyun crawled on top of Chanyeol, he desperately wanted to feel him inside of him again. He could feel that his boyfriend felt the same way as he rubbed his hardening dick against the other’s. Chanyeol’s hand wandered to his ass, one massaging it firmly while the other was circling around his entrance. It was a good thing that Baekhyun was still stretched since it made entering his finger easier with the lack of lube. His finger was soon joined by another one, moving around curling it up the way he liked it. He did just enough though to prepare him a little, before he lined his dick up to enter him again, slowly up to the hilt.

Baekhyun moaned into their kiss, he felt so full and satisfied, it made him almost dizzy. When he felt the lack of movement he lifted his head to look into his boyfriend’s eyes, he wanted to tell him that it was ok to move but didn’t even get there because Chanyeol was buckling up his hips thrusting deeply into him.

“God, Baek, you’re so beautiful, I swear. You feel so amazing, babe. You /are/ amazing.”

He gently rolled them over so he could be on top of the smaller. Baekhyun’s mouth was searching for the other’s lips but his boyfriend placed both of his hands next to his head caging him in. “Let me just look at you,” he whispered while he almost completely slid out only to thrust back in again, repeating the move over and over in a nerve wrecking slow pace. He could feel every inch of the warm walls surrounding him. His eyes stayed on his face looking him straight in the eyes. He wanted to memorize every single expression, the tiniest of details, while he made love to his boyfriend for the first time, knowing they both loved each other. 

He lifted his hand and brushed the damp bangs out of Baekhyun’s sweat covered face. At that moment, Baekhyun realized how gently he had always treated him. Their sex wasn’t always necessarily gentle but little gestures like this, brushing his bangs away, caressing his face with soft feather light touches, the way he looked at him, the way he laughed about his stupid jokes, the way he tried to spend every second with him – he wondered when Chanyeol had actually started loving him because all of these little things were clearly a display of his love. And he never had really caught on to it, didn’t realize the extent of it. When he confessed his feelings earlier, he was hoping for him to feel the same way but it’s not like he was sure of it. 

In that spiral of emotions Baekhyun started tearing up. 

“Are you ok, babe?”

He nodded quickly – of course he was ok, more than ok – he felt the happiest he had felt since… heck, he didn’t even know since when. It took him a second till he could answer as he was actually choking up. “Yes, I am. I just… I’m so happy. YOU make me happy, I love you!”

“And I love you.” He kissed him sweetly and felt how a few tears escaped his own eyes. He smiled into a kiss thinking what kind of an emotional mess both were right now.

 

 

They made love to each other the entire night, it wasn’t about chasing an orgasm but being connected to each other as long and close to each other as they possibly could. Both were beyond exhausted when they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

They woke up just in time to take a quick shower, pack up and check out. Thankfully they were able to leave their luggage at the reception. 

They went back to the same café as the day before (the pancakes were really to die for) and decided to stroll around the beach afterwards, both felt too lazy to do anything else. 

“Baek?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“No, no, you don’t understand! You’re the love of my life!” Chanyeol said with a huge smile on his face which made Baekhyun burst out laughing. “That’s too easy, Yeollie, I’m the first time guy you ever loved,” he teased.

“Well, just a proof of how special you are to me.” He pulled his boyfriend closer to him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Oh, are we going to be one of these annoying couples who declare their love for each other all the time?” Baekhyun asked with a grin on his face.

“You bet, we’re going to be hell of annoying,” the taller answered.

“Pffff, I already feel bad for anyone else around us.”

“Yeah, I don’t care though, I want to tell everyone how much I love you.”

“I guess I need to get used to that,” the smaller replied with a soft smile.

“Why is that? Haven’t you… you know, been like that with your ex?”

Baekhyun wondered about it for a second. “Nah, not really.”

“Not even in the beginning of your relationship?” It’s not like he really wanted to hear about Baekhyun’s past relationship, however, he was genuinely curious.

“No. He didn’t really like huge displays of affection, neither in public nor when we were alone. I was ok with it I guess. Sometimes it bothered me but I just told myself there are people who aren’t that vocal about it.”

“Yeah, I guess some people aren’t.”

“You know Yeollie, sometimes I wonder if it was ever love between Sehun and me. Maybe we were more like hormonal teens who had a huge crush on each other. I was only 19 when we started dating. And then we just stayed together until… you know until that happened.”

“Who knows, Baek. Maybe it was just what you just said, maybe it was love though, the kind of love you are capable of feeling at such a young age without knowing shit about the world yet. I guess it’s hard to tell after such a long time, especially if it ended on a bitter note. Does it really matter though?!”

“I don’t know – actually no, not really. It’s just a lot of things with you, with us, are so different that it makes me wonder sometimes about the past.”

“I guess I’m special,” the taller exclaimed with a grin going from ear to ear.

“You are. Gosh, we will really be annoying,” he laughed again. “I love it.”

 

 

On their way from the airport, they decided to stay at Chanyeol’s place for the night. Baekhyun didn’t want to go back to his yet, confessing that his apartment looked like he huge mess, he had a major clean up job to do from the previous few weeks when he had felt too weak and out of it to lift a finger.

Once they opened the door they found Kyungsoo sitting on the couch watching TV, looking up at the couple curiously. Of course he could tell that everything seemed to have worked out by those idiotic smiles on their faces. 

“I missed you so much, Kyungsoo,” the taller greeted his best friend and hugged him tightly.”

“Why do I not believe a word you’re saying,” he chuckled and looked at Baekhyun who was still standing at the door, a little restless. 

“Hi Baekhyun.”

“Hey,” he replied shyly. 

Chanyeol settled next to his roommate while Baekhyun sat down on the armchair across of them. 

“I guess you two are good again?”

“More than that, I…” Chanyeol was interrupted by his boyfriend.

“Yeollie, let me explain, please?! Uhhmh, first of all I want to say how sorry I am about everything.”

“It’s ok, Baekhyun, I’m not really the one who needed an apology after all.”

“Well, not primarily. Of course Chanyeol is the person I really needed to apologize to and I actually can’t believe that he forgave me.”

Chanyeol stood up and sat on the armrest next to Baekhyun so he could hold his boyfriend’s hand.

“I still wanted to say that I’m sorry to you, too. But I also need to thank you, for trying to kick some sense into my head and more than anything for letting me find him. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“While I mainly did it for Channie, I also did it for you, Baekhyun, I also care about your well-being. But please, for the love of my own sanity, don’t do that again.”

“I won’t”, he replied somewhat relieved.

Chanyeol, who felt elated about everything that had happened and that the two most important people in his life got along again, couldn’t wait anymore. “We confessed to each other, I love him and he loves me, too! Can you believe it?!” he burst out.

“What a way to break the news out of nowhere,” his boyfriend chuckled teasingly.

“I told you, I want to tell the whole world.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh out loud, especially the way his best friend looked like an overexcited puppy. “Good for you, two. It was about damn time!”


End file.
